Love Lane
by poiuytrewq1234567890
Summary: Contains post-Harmon and pre-Harmon. Tate/OC and Tate/Violet. /Welcome to Murder House. Have fun in Hell/ Rated Mature just in case, I might change it back when I'm done. It get's better the further you go into it, I promise
1. Chapter 1

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only sources are wikipedia and my memories from the show itself. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1982-

I looked into the mirror. There I was: Laney Wilson, age seventeen. This was going to be the night. The night that I finally loose my virginity. My face felt flushed. My heart was beating, I was nervous. My outfit was quiet revealing, but that's what I was known for at school. A white V-neck, a pair of shorts and heels. I pushed my long blond hair out of my face. I was ready. I'm Laney Wilson god dammit. Cheer captain, Laney Wilson, and tonight, my boyfriend is coming over. I smiled, "I'm ready."

The door bell rang. I quickly turned around. I moved out of my room and creaked down the stairs. My hands gripped the door knob and slowly turned it.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hey babe," Benjamin answered. Benjamin is Westfield's football captain. Everyone trusts Benjamin. Everyone listens to Benjamin. Everyone loves Benjamin. I love Benjamin.

"So my parents are out tonight. We have this place to ourselves until.." I paused trying to remember,"uhm..12?"

Benjamin leaned in whispering, "That's enough time," then giving me a kiss. I ruffled my hands through his smooth brown hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." His hand was gliding down my back. It was getting lower and lower. My heart beats rapidly increased. My face felt flushed.

I pulled away, "Let's go upstairs first." I grabbed his hand leading him into the foyer.

"So this is the famous murder house huh?"

"The famous- what?"I stopped. I hated scary stories... and knock off Prada. I'd rather be caught dead in polyester than have cheap fabric clinging to my body.

"Murder House?" He paused," The haunted one with all the crazy ghosts?"

I shivered, "What do you mean, ghosts?"

"What? Are you scared?" he raised an eyebrow.

I kissed him, "Not with you here."

he chuckled, "So are we going to go upstairs or not?" he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me in.

"Let me get some wine first. I think my parents have some in the kitchen."I kissed him one last time before pulling away. Wine is romantic. This night has to be romantic. This is the night and it has to be perfect. I walked into the kitchen turning on the lights. Looking around I spotted two bottles,"Red or White?" I shouted.

"Uhm. Surprise me!"

I grabbed the red wine and headed back to the foyer. With the bottle in my hand I looked around for Benjamin.

"Benjamin? Where are you?" No answer. My head spun faster trying to find him. He wasn't in the room.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, "Benjamin? Where the hell are you, Benjamin?" I walked around more, "This is not funny. Get the fuck out here!"

I heard some footsteps near the door of the basement, but it was pitch black. I slowly walked over. A pair of hands reached out from the darkness and grabbed my waist. I screamed, kicking my legs in whatever direction possible. I felt my legs hit something and kicked harder at the same place.

"Ow! Fuck! Laney!" I heard Benjamin's voice. The hands let go of my waist. I ran back to my original spot holding the wine bottle in front of me like a weapon.

"Calm down Laney. I was just shitting around." The figure emerged into the light. It was Benjamin. He had his hands up. Half of his face looked slightly amused while the other half was in pain.

"Oh my god! Benjamin! You asshole!"

"Hah, yeah. But you kicked me good. Do you think you can help me with this?" He raised part of his pant leg to reveal a cut from my heels.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I ran forward looking at the cut, "I think my mom keeps something in the cabinets." I walked beside him as he limped into the kitchen. He jumped up sitting on the counter as I opened the cabinets.

"So, Laney. What did you mean in your text?"

"What?" Found the bandages.

"The text you sent tonight. Asking me to come over? You said you had a surprise to show me."

"The wine was the surprise," I said casually. I didn't want to tell him yet. This night was supposed to be romantic. Kicking your boyfriend because you thought he was a ghost is not romantic. What was I even thinking? Ghosts don't even exist!

I cocked my head his direction, he didn't seem to buy it.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm sensing that it meant something... wayyy more." He winked at me.

"What are you? A psychic? First you come to my house sensing that there are ghosts and now this?"

"Well in that case, I'm sensing that you're in a mood."

I rolled my eyes, "This might sting a little. Or a lot." I tore off some paper towels and wetted with the sink. I bent down, dabbing Benjamin's cut with the paper. His eyes squinted and he let out a small whimper.

"Did it hurt?"

"It stings a little."

"At least it's over." I wrapped the wound in a long bandage.

"It's going to heal before football season, right?"

"Benjamin. It's Spring. Of course it will."

"Just asking. Not to sound like an ass or anything, but none of this would have happened if you weren't wearing heels inside the house."

"I don't know. I've worn them so much, I don't even realize it sometimes," I paused, "Plus I think they're sexy."

"Oh, god. Am I dating someone with a foot fetish?" Benjamin laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Keep talking like that and you might not be dating at all."

"My apologies! I take it back. You're right though."

"Right about what?"

"Those heels make you look super sexy," he pulled me closer, "It's hard to believe you're still a virgin."

"It is, isn't it?" I leaned in, "I think that tonight...maybe we could... change that." I pressed my lips against his. He grabbed me closer. I felt his hand on my legs. Slowly they inched up.

Suddenly a black shadow flashed by us. The lights flickered off, then back on. When they lit back up all the cabinets were opened. I moved away.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"I-I-I don't know! What was that Benjamin?" I could feel myself shaking faster and faster. Benjamin tried comforting me but it only made me feel worse. I tried calming down, after all tonight was supposed to be the night. My attempts failed, worried clogged my brain.

"Laney. Laney it's okay." His arms were around me, "It's okay. I'm here." His whispers cooled me down.

"Okay, it was probably just the wind or something," I reasoned with myself.

"Yeah. Or maybe it's a raccoon. You live awfully close to the woods,"Benjamin nodded along. I could tell that the didn't even believe himself. He was probably just trying to comfort me. It didn't work.

"Sure. A raccoon." i muttered. A raccoon that opened all my cabinets. A raccoon that made the lights flicker, but I kept my mouth shut. This night had to be perfect. Benjamin seeing me scared is not perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only sources are my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1982-

I forced my body towards the sink. My hands wrapped around the knob as I cranked it, slowly. I slid my palms under the warm water, as I took slow breaths. I was interrupted when I heard the light flicker. I spun around, quickly. Nothing. Benjamin was sitting exactly where he was but he seemed different. I turned off the sink and slowly walked towards him.

"Benjamin? Are you.." I paused. He wasn't staring at me, "alright?"

His attention came back. His eyes were darker.

He was shaking, "Get out of me head. I know what I did. Get out of my HEAD!"

"Benjamin?Benjamin? What's going on Benjamin?" I cupped his face with my hands, "BENJAMIN! Talk to me, Please! If this is a joke, I swear. I fucking swear I will kill you! Benjamin!"

"Get out of my head! Get. Out. Of. My-" He stopped. His eyes gazed back to mine, "Oh hey babe."

He bent down to kiss me but I backed away, "What the hell just happened?"

"What? Nothing happened," He tried reassuring me. I backed away more, his eyes are getting darker.

"Let's go upstairs Babe." Using his arms, he lifted me up.

"Stop, Benjamin. Please. Stop. I can't-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. I silenced myself, terrified.

"Doesn't your leg still hurt?" I asked carefully. He ignored me and continued his way upstairs towards my bedroom. He plopped me down on the bed. His face looked in pain. He grabbed his hair by the roots. His face was getting redder.

"Benjamin? Benjamin?" I was panicking, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"G-ghe-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted. I crawled away. He kept on shouting, "I know what happened! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!"

"What's going on?" It was meant to be a shout, but came out more as a whisper. I was horrified. This didn't seem like a joke. So what was this? I got off of the bed when suddenly Benjamin walked towards me. I backed up but realized that I cornered myself. I screamed for help but my lungs weren't helping me. Benjamin put his hands around my throat. I tried squirming away but he was too fast.

"Benjamin, Benjamin, Stop." I managed to stammer out.

His eyes were completely black now. I wanted to cry. I felt the burn in my throat but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry Laney. But don't you see? They won't stop. I have to do this. They'll never stop." He was tilting his head at me. His grip around my neck was getting firmer.

The tears finally came out, "Why, Benjamin? WHY?" I forcefully screamed.

Tears came out of his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Laney. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to sleep with Shelby. I didn't. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," His voice was shaky, "I'm sorry. But the voices are following me. They won't stop until I do this. I'm sorry!"

My heart dropped. Shelby. My best friend, Shelby. Anger rose up in me. I tried harder to squirm free. His grip has loosened as he kept yelling how he was sorry. I tried running for the door but he tackled me.

"I'm sorry Laney! BUT THE VOICES. They won't stop. J-just let me do this. The guilt- the guilt is getting too hard to handle." His hands were back around my throat. He squeezed harder. I could feel my tears burning down the side of my face. I tried kicking and punching but my body was too weak. Finally, I stopped moving.

...

...

My eyes hurt as i forced them open. Where was I? It was probably a dream. A nightmare. A nightmare where Benjamin tried to kill me. I sat upward. I tried looking around. I was still in my room. Benjamin was still there. He was crying right next to my body. My dead body. He was still telling it that he was sorry. I was confused. If what happened wasn't a dream then what is this?

"You're dead." I turned around. There stood a beautiful woman with curly black hair. Her comment shocked me but I ignored it. She looked so familiar. I recognize her. I definitely recognize her.

"I've heard about you. You're-"

"Black Dahlia. Yes. I've become famous now. After years of searching, my big break... was my death," she grabbed my hand, "Oh my! You would have no idea how long I have been searching. And when the last victims told me that I had been all over the news, well. I was ecstatic!" I stepped back. I could still hear Benjamin's sobbing.

"Victims?" I asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, Laney is it? I believe it is. The poor boy has been shouting it throughout the house. Well, Laney. This house is hard to figure out. All I know is, I died in this house, and I couldn't leave. Stuck for almost forty years."

"What? This is bullshit. It can't be true." I paused, "This CAN'T be true!"

"Oh darling," she stroked her fingers through my hair, "I wish it wasn't true. But the sooner you stop being so naive, the sooner you see things for what they really are."

"Which is?"

"You're a ghost now. You're stuck here forever. Anyone who dies in this house, stays here... forever."

I felt a pain in my stomach. As crazy as she was, she seemed to know what she was talking about. "But, what about my family? My friends? I have a life! I'm a cheerleader. I have a reputation to uphold at school!" Everything was starting to rush to me. "Ghosts aren't real. I mean? They're a figment of someone's imagination."

"Oh dear. I used to be stubborn too. Like you. But spending years, after years, after years in this house... well you see the truth. Back to the real business, the police will find your body in the morning. Or your parents will find it and call the police. The rest of your friends will find out through your parents. It's like breaking news..death...everyone wants to know about it. But it never hits them the way it should."

"Wha-"

"The only problem on our hands? What are we going to do with this one over here?" She knelt down and laid her hand on Benjamin's head. He didn't even budge.

"Can they not see us?" I asked. The girl laughed. "Black Dahlia" grabbed my hands, happily, "Oh my! I have so much to teach you! About being a ghost! About the after life! You can be my friend! Oh dear a friend would help so much in this...disgusting old house," My head still ached too much to ask questions so I just nodded.

"Anyways, my opinion? I think that we should knock him out until morning. That way, he can't escape. They'll have to know that he killed you." Still confused I told her that I dont care what happens to him as long as I never have to see him again. She nodded and told me her real name, "Elizabeth Short." I walked out of the room and down the hall. I turned and stepped into my parent's room. The room smelled like lavender. I looked around. Everything looked the same. I sat down on the sheets. They were warm against my cold skin. My cold "Ghost" skin. The light was dim but I could see the pictures of our family. Of me, my mom, my dad, and my sister. THe picture was in front of her college. God I missed them. My mother had long red hair and glowing skin. My dad's smile glistened, shining like his blonde hair. My sister looked like my dad. My parents would always be on budget cuts since she would always make up bullshit. She thinks that the spirits talks to her. I remember all the different therapists she went to, all the diagnosis of her problem, her medicines, her mental breakdowns, they were always...so scary.

Funny thinking back now: She's always claimed of seeing ghosts, and ironically...now i am one.

"There's not much here, you know? I've been stuck here for a while and this place is a complete shit hole."

I spun around. Standing behind me was Elizabeth. "When'd you get here?" I asked.

She shrugged, ignoring my question.

I furrowed my brows.

"Did you know that dying has it's upsides?" she didn't look too convinced of what she said.

"Hah, doubt it," I put the picture frame back on the nightstand.

"Yeah, it gets boring a lot. But we can do things that normal human beings can't do. We can disappear whenever we want. We can reappear only to people we want to see us," she handed me a knife, "Stab me."

"What?"

"Just stab me!"

"No, No i'm Not going to stab you!" I looked at her with disbelief. She rolled her eyes and laid her fingers on the knife. All in a swift movement she lunged it into her chest. I let out a cry. She laid there, on the bed, blood pouring out of her. My fingers reached over. I pulled out the knife and tried waking her up. I leaned over, placing a finger below her nose, testing if she was still breathing. Beads of cold sweat dripped down my face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth shrieked into my ear. I backed away, scared. She sat on the bed laughing.

"You should have seen your face! Oh my!" She kept going on. I remained in the corner, shocked.

"That's the most fun I've had in years. Ugh. Don't believe me when I say that being a ghost is fun, because that is a lie. You're lonely, sad, bored, and theres always soo many regrets. Most of the ghosts suffer with depression. Weird huh? A ghost with depression? You probably won't get it though. Thanks to me. You have me to help you," Elizabeth flashed a smile at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this! BTW realizing that this is my story and i can manipulate it any way i want, I've decided to do some different things with my character and how the other characters interact with her.

1994-

It's been 12 years since my death. My parents came home to find my body with an unconscious Benjamin next to it. The police took my body in, while Benjamin's body went into the hospital. They believed that an intruder came in, knocked out Benjamin and suffocated me. Later, after testing for finger prints, they arrested Benjamin for my murder.

My parents left the house a month after. Even with the bad economy they didn't want to stay in the house where their daughter died. I couldn't watch them leave; however, I did manage to steal back some of my old clothes, makeup, and other possessions.

**In these twelve years 6 more bodies joins the house.**

**Moira( who died a year after me) and Beau (whom died recently) both I've befriended, whole heartedly.**

**A lying husband whom no one talked to. He was often drunk and he hits on everyone.**

**Two red headed twins, they were basically siamese. They went everywhere together and did everything together.**

**A mother and two of her children( The mother lit them on fire after finding out her husband was having an affair) They didn't really show up anywhere, just hid in their own little section of the basement. I also had a section in the basement where I like to stay alot. I don't like meeting the new victims (yes, I'm calling them victims now) before their deaths. I hate getting attached to people and have to watch them die. Of course I couldn't stop the deaths themselves, those were the houses'. If I interrupted the house during its process of gaining souls, well the hell I'm living in would just get worse.**

Moira was in the kitchen with me and Elizabeth.

"Do you ladies want some tea?" Moira asked us. I nodded while Elizabeth shook her head.

"I heard that theres going to be more people moving in," Elizabeth leaned in whispering.

"Where'd you hear that? From Hairy Larry the pathetic man?" I rolled my eyes. Larry owned this house, for now. I have never seen him, I've been hiding actually. When I heard what he did to his poor wife and kids, I was glad I avoided him.

"Well, I for one pity him. His family is dead." Moira scolded towards me.

"He deserves shit. He left his family for... for that woman who killed you," I looked at Moira who nodded in agreement. I turned to Elizabeth, "Who's moving in?"

"The people that lived here like... just before him. That woman you guys were just talking about," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh those people again?" I held up my finger, "If I have to hear that Big Blonde Bitch make up fake shit about how much she cares about her kids I might just die, again," we all laughed. It was an uncomfortable laugh, but it felt better than the silence everyone has living in.

"Her kids are sweet though," Moira said as she poured water into the kettle. She still looked beautiful. She said that she appears to women, normally, in her elder form, but since Elizabeth and I witnessed her death, we see her in her youthful form.

"Especially the girl," I nodded, "She's been through so much."We all nodded in silence for a while until Elizabeth spoke up.

"Hey Laney," her black curls bounced as she turned to me, "Rumor has it that her boy is your age now. Do you think you're in the mood for romance?" she asked flailing her arms in the air.

"After my last boyfriend slept with my best friend and strangled me to death? I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on. Do not be such a bore! You've had twelve years to get over it," Elizabeth persisted, "And no offense. Totally not in any offensive way, but, you kind of need a man in your life. I mean, do you want to live eternity as a virgin?"

"Better than dying because of prostitution," I muttered turning towards Elizabeth.

"That was different. I had to do what I have to do to get what I want."

"Is what you want to lose all your dignity?" I laughed.

"Oh! Like we didn't all know that you were trying to lose your virginity the day you died!" She yelled at me. I could tell that she didn't mean it to hurt my feelings, but it did. My eyes started burning with tears forming inside. I blinked, hoping that they would go back. I did say some bad things to her, but she knew that it meant nothing. This was different. This hurt...alot.

"Liz. That's too far," Moira put a hand on my shoulder. We all sat there in silence again. I felt like disappearing but Moira was making tea for me. I was in the mood to drink something warm. It was the closest thing to feeling alive.

The kettle screeched as Moira rushed over, taking it off the stove. She took out two mugs pouring in one for her and one for me.

"Here," she handed the mug over to me. I cupped my hands around the warm mug.

"Anyways. I heard that they are moving in during noon," Elizabeth started again, hoping to break the tension.

"Well, none of this matters to me. After getting close to Moira and having to watch her die," I nodded towards her, "I haven't seen anyone else who has moved in. With the exception of Beau, Addie and their intolerable mother."

"What do you mean you haven't seen any of them?" Elizabeth leaned in.

"Oh this one. She disappears then runs into the basement whenever a new family moves in. I have to go find her and tell her when it's safe to come out," Moira said shaking her head. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You've been avoiding every single one?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

I blew into my cup, "Maybe." Elizabeth gasped as Moira drank her tea in laughter. A knock came at the door with the horrendous southern accent that belted out, "Larryyy! We are here!"

"That's my cue," I raised my mug at them and disappeared.

I stumbled to the door of the basement, praying no one noticed the flying mug. I descended down the stairs and heard Nora crying, "My baby! Where's my baby? I want my baby!"

I passed the burnt girls and their mother playing tea time, making sure not to make eye contact.

I ran past Thaddeaus' room.

I rushed into my secret room. It wasn't much, but it was a nice place away from everyone else. There was an old mattress that I took from my old bedroom. Some clothes in the corner. Old... very old magazines. Some eyeshadows, blush, and lipsticks were in the corner. A stack of books sat next to the mattress. I grabbed the one on top and sat down on my "bed." It was a photo album. I flipped through the pages, lingering my fingers over the pictures of my mom and my dad. I flipped to the last page but something stuck out. Underneath the picture of me and my family standing infront of our christmas tree, was a picture of me and...no..no this cant be...I threw all the pictures of him away..no..no..no.

I took the picture and tore it to pieces. With each rip, I let out a cry. A cry of pain, a cry of regret, a cry of agony. Carrying the torn up pieces in my hand, I walked over to the bathroom. I dumped them into the toilet, and flushed. Tears were burning down my face. I ran away. I ran back into my room. I ran as fast as I could.

I screamed, I shrieked, I cried because until nothing came out.

Meanwhile in the toilet,bits of Benjamin floated on the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1994-

I woke up. Apparently I cried myself to sleep. Moira was in the corner.

"You were crying real loud. Are you okay?"

I rubbed my eyes, "I found a picture... Of him... Benjamin." I paused, "I thought I loved him, you know?"

Moira nodded as she walked over. She laid her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry," she paused, "you deserve so much more. You really do."

I smiled,"Thanks," I looked at Moira. She had so many resemblances like my mother. The red hair. The green eyes. That warm smile.

"My mother had red hair like you. She used to soak it in coconut milk. She said the Hawaiians did it to keep their hair shiny," I laughed. Moira's eyes glanced over at the photo album laying on my bed. Her hand crept over and pulled the book to her lap.

"She's beautiful," she said flipping through the pages.

"She used to make tea for me, the way you did. But she would add two scoops of honey. She used to say it was good for the soul."

"It is. My mother used to make it the same way for me, "she paused, "She's sick, you know? That's why I really needed the job. But now I'm dead. She's on life support now, but I don't know what I can do being stuck here...I don't know how much longer she'll last."She quickly dabbed her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were widened, then dimmed.

I must have been a disgusting sight, being covered in sweat and tears and all, "Just incase you want to, the showers are open. They went out to watch fireworks." I knew what "they" meant. They were the victims. The occupants. The owners.

"Oh yeah. It's the fourth of july," I shrugged standing up, "I'm going to take a shower." Moira nodded as I left the room.

I walked up the stairs and into my old bathroom. The new owners added in new fixtures that I had no clue how to use. I stripped off my clothes and looked in to the mirror. It was still my old mirror. My reflection stared back at me.

A teenage girl. Blonde hair that ended at my waist. My tan is still partially present. My body was the same. My waist curved inward. My legs were long. This is Laney Wilson, but yet it wasn't. My face, lacks any signs of life. My smiles are forced. My eyes didn't sparkle, they were lifeless. I didn't want a shower any more, but I didn't want to wear these clothes. I didn't even want to put them on again. The sleeves were covered with tears.

Wait! The owners are out of the house. No one will see me so why should I even put on the clothes? I turned the doorknob and walked outside. I decided to take a turn into my old bedroom instead.

I was glad I didn't put those heavy clothes back on. I felt like I had so much more freedom now. As much freedom as I can being trapped inside a house. I lifted my arms as I entered my old bedroom. The last time I've been in here was the day I stole my old possessions to move down to the basement. Now it was painted blue. Books were scattered all over the floor. There were bottles of pills on the night stand. I walked over lifting each up. Anti-Depressents?

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?" I spun around. The voice came from a blonde boy my age, smirking.

"Uh- uhm- I thought that the house was empty?" I asked, stuttering. It has been a long time since I spoke to an actual human being. One with blood flowing and breathing, and everything.

"Better question, why would a girl sneak into my room naked?" He asked taking slow steps towards me. Oh my god I'm naked! I completely have forgotten. Embarrassed, I tried covering myself with my hands.

"How the hell can you see me?"I asked.

"Well, you are right in my room so that's how I can see you. Do you want a shirt? Or anything? Or should I remind you again that you are naked. In my room," he took another step towards me. I backed up to his bed grabbing his blanket.

"Uhm- Uh- yeah. Please. Thanks," I shook nervously. He went over to his closet grabbing a large sweater as i covered myself shyly with his blanket. He tossed me the sweater and i smiled a"Thanks." I pulled the cloth over my head and slipped it down my body. The sweater fit me more like a dress. I kept tugging at the bottom, pulling it down.

"Careful, you might stretch it out," he pointed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"I was kidding," he smiled revealing his dimples and shiny teeth, "You know, I would still like an answer as to why you're in my room naked."

"You know, most guys are happy to find a naked girl in their room."

"Others call the police. Your move."

My face started burning, what should I say? He walked over and sat next to me on his bed.

"I think I know why you're in here. You have a stalker crush on me."

"That's it!"

"I don't blame you. I am pretty irresistable."

"Sure you are," I turned to him trying to change the subject, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Well for one, a gorgeous girl is in my room but I can't get past why her eyes are so red." I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I've been going through some stuff."

"Stuff huh?"

"Personal stuff," I paused looking at his nightstand again, "But seriously. What's wrong with you, like what's the pills for?"

"Depression? Anger? The cocaine is just for pleasure actually." he turned his head towards me. We were staring right at each other. I looked deep into his brown eyes. They were light, unlike Benjamin.

"You do cocaine?"

"You don't? I thought that's why you were here. A messed up addict begging for cocaine?"

"Hah, I wish it was that easy. But I would really like some of those anti depressants."

"You're not going to kill yourself are you?"

"Hah, no, I'm afraid thats not an option anymore. Plus killing yourself with pills, that's such a movie cliche. I'd rather do something big. Something bold. Something glamorous, and kind of romantic. Something people would remember me by, kind of like the Black Dahlia." I heard a giggle in the corner. I gave the invisible presence a death stare. She was going to ruin my cover. I felt the presence leave the room and thankfully Tate ignored it, "Sadly my death would probably be boring as fuck."

"I like how you think, stranger?"

"Laney."

"Ah, Laney."

"I know, it's a weird name. Really gross actually."

"I think it's beautiful."

"Ha yeah right."

"Tell me why you want the anti-depressants."

"Are we back at that again?"

"And I won't stop."

"Fine. Relationship problems. Feeling trapped all the time. (I giggled.) Sometime's I feel like people can see right through me. Every time I try to hurt myself, well, nothing happens. I'm still the same old me," I tried my best to hold back my laughter.

"Oof, relationship problems? That's it?"

"It's more than that, but I don't think you can handle it." I've never told anyone how I died. Not even Moira. Elizabeth had to tell her.

"Sounds like your problems are pretty small."

"Fine, tell me about your problems then. Apparently you have HUGE problems, huh?" I knew about his problems. Elizabeth always talked about them. Watching the victims interact has turned into some soap opera for her.

"Have you ever used the term, 'cocksucker?"he asked smiling at me.

"Yeah. My fourth grade teacher was one. But she was fat so no one wanted to fuck her. It's kind of sad though. You know. To live a virgin. For eternity?" Another joke, I am on a roll today.

"Not exactly like that. But I feel like my mother is the perfect definition for a cocksucker."

"Hah, have you ever heard that saying, 'The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree?"

"I'm pretty sure you said that wrong."

"Well learning has never really...been my thing."

"I can tell. You're more like those pretentious cheerleaders."

"Ouch. Sounds like you have something against cheerleaders."

"Yeah, I do. Ever since I was a child."

I laughed. "You know. It's not exactly safe to tell your secrets to a stranger. Especially one who just ransacked your bedroom naked." My hand patted his knees as I stood up walking out the door.

"Oh, it's fine. Feel free to come back anytime," he winked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "To return the sweater, I mean."


	5. Chapter 5

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1994-

I walked out of the room. The sweater was warm. It felt nice against my cold bare skin. I wrapped my fingers around the fabric. Maybe I could go to the attic and talk to Beau. I really didn't want to go back to the basement. It's so cold down there. This sweater finally made me feel alive again.

I pulled down the attic ladder. I climbed them, shakily. When I got up, I shook the dust off the sweater.

"Beau? Beau? Hey! I'm here!" I whispered into the darkness that surrounded me. A red ball rolled out towards me. I rolled it back.

"Hi Beau! Do you want to come out? We can talk better!" The shadow crept out from the blackness.

"H-hi L-l-l-laney." the ball rolled back.

"Hey Beau. How's it going?" The ball tumbled back towards him.

"Beau good! Beau Happy." Silence, "Tate's sweater! You wear Tate's sweater!" the ball rolled back towards me, "He loves that sweater." He started laughing and I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Yeah! Are you cold?" I paused again, frowning at another thought of Benjamin. Shaking myself out of it, I asked, "Do you want anything to wear?" I rolled the ball to him.

"No. Beau- Beau good! Beau wants Laney to smile. Beau likes Laney smile," I smiled. More giggles from Beau as the ball made its way back to me.

"Laney smiles when Beau smiles!" I gave the ball a push.

"Beau talk to Tate about Laney. About Lizzy. About Nora. Beau talked to Tate!" The red ball made an appearance again in front of me.

"What do you mean? What did you tell him?"

"Beau tell Tate, Laney Lizzy, Nora, friends!"

"Haha okay Beau!" the floorboards creaked as I rolled the ball back towards him. Another noise rose from the darkness. Beau stopped laughing. I gestured for him to back up into his corner.

I waited in the center of the attic. There was a crack in the roof and I felt the sunlight shining through. It glistened onto my skin. I focused my attention back to the ladder. It was making more noises. Someone was coming up. A head appeared. A familiar head. The eyes landed on me.

"Laney Wilson?" The voice croaked at the sight of me. It was Larry, but not just Larry the owner. It was something worse. It was Larry, Benjamin's dad.

"You're Larry? You're the one who owns this house? You?" My voice rose as I walked towards him.

"Laney. No. No, this can't be. Yo-You died."

"Your son killed me Larry. Yeah I died." My pace sped up. My voice rose. I felt anger filling my lungs.

"But you died twel-"

"TWELVE FUCKING YEARS AGO! IN THIS HOUSE. I REMEMBER," I was a foot away from him now.

He shook nervously, "What Larry? You look scared. Like you've seen a ghost," I felt myself smirking.

"Laney. Laney, are you okay? You haven't changed one bit," his eyes haven't broken contact from my face. His response shocked me. I know he wanted to be concerned, but I felt fear overwhelming his body. His words angered me more.

"Isn't it funny?" Every step I took forward, Larry took one back, "I guess the cheating gene runs in the family? Yeah, I've heard." I took another step. Larry had no where else to go now, except to go down the ladder steps, "So does the killing gene huh?" I shoved his shoulder. He stumbled down the first step of the stair, "Huh?" my voice rose louder. Larry turned around, scrambling down the steps. When he reached the ground, he looked back up.

I reappeared in front of him, "Hey! Larry! I think you're seeing things! Your son was hearing things... you know...when he KILLED ME!" He was up against the wall now. I leaned in closer to him, almost whispering,"I can kill you, and trust me, I want to. But I don't want to be stuck in this hell hole with you for the rest of eternity. But don't you fucking dare get too comfterable. Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean i cant make your life here more fucked up than the shit your son put me through."

"How Benjamin fucked up your life? Do you have a fucking clue what happened to him?" Larry's voice started rising, "He got sent to prison. I haven't seen him since the last time you've seen him. I haven't seen him because of you-"

"Because he killed me? I seem to be the only one that remembers that. Now all I need is for you to join him in prison. And, god, when that day comes, I will personally visit you in jail and wish you luck, rotting in hell," I started to walk away. My head still ached with the memories his son had left me.

Larry was Benjamin's dad. Larry is probably going to be Tate's stepdad. Larry is the owner of this goddamn house. Larry, the father of my boyfriend. Larry the father of my boyfriend, who murdered me. My steps shuffled faster. I could still hear Larry breathing, loudly. My heart felt safer the further I got from him.

I heard his voice one last time before I fully disappeared. "Hey! Wilson! Nice Sweater! Who's is it? Oh let me guess? You're seducing another one of my sons? Well just as a warning, if you thought Benjamin was a psychopath, wait til' you date Tate!" I heard his laughter carrying on behind me. I knew that he was just trying to make me feel bad, but, it scared me knowing that there's someone like Benjamin in this house. Even though I didn't think much of Tate, I started to now. What was he capable of?

Those anger pills in his bedroom.

His hatred towards his family.

God, what is he capable of?


	6. Chapter 6

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1994-

"Schools starting soon you know?"

"Yeah, I hate school," Tate muttered looking at me.

"How can you hate school? I would do _anything_ to go back! All my friends were there," I thought about all of the memories. The laughing, the smiling...the sunshine. God, I miss the sun.

"Like that one friend who slept with your boyfriend?" Oh yeah, I told Tate that I was dead. I told him a lot of things. About Benjamin. About my family. About Shelby. I left out Larry for his own sake.

Tate is so easy to talk to. We became friends fast, mainly because he is the only person I can trust talking to. Elizabeth would always trade it for gossip with the other ghost occupants. Also it was dreadful talking to someone who was always trying to drama-tice up everything. Moira was like an older sister. I didn't want to tell her more than I had to. Tate was different, he's my age. He gets it. I liked talking to him.

The only downside was Larry. His warning about Tate. Sometimes when I looked at Tate, I can hear Larry's laugh. I can see those pills. And Tate certainly didn't help. Every time he opened his mouth, he talked about some noble war.

"Glad I told you, " I faked a smile. I still wasn't sure if I should have told him.

"Oh c'mon. We're getting over this. Have you ever heard that saying," he paused looking at me, "Laughter is the best medicine?"

I glanced over at him and laughed. We both sat in silence for a while. "You know. This used to be my room?" I looked around. The walls used to be purple. There used to be pictures all over them. My clothes were normally on the floor. I would always pick something to wear last minute. Hate it and start over.

"Yeah, you've told me," he said pushing blonde strands of hair out of my face.

"But I've only had it for three months...before, ya know," He nodded leaning in closer, "It's just so weird seeing other people living in here," he kept closing in.

He pressed his lips against mine, pulling me in. At first, I didn't resist. It felt nice. It felt warm. Why should I stop something that made me feel so good? Then Larry's voice rose in my head. His laughter. Benjamin's face popped up saying, "I see you have a type. Psychopaths." My head started spinning. I flash backed to Benjamin's face when he killed me. His voice. My body ached with pain. I couldn't do this. I can't.

I started squirming out of Tate's kiss. I pushed him off, "What the hell was that?" I was screaming. I could feel it in my lungs.

"I-I thought that you were into me," Tate looked confused. I was confused too, but I knew for sure that I could not get myself involved with the victims. They were the house's and that would put me in a bad place. Both physically and mentally. But Tate was so nice. He's been a great friend. And yes, I constantly think about how good of a boyfriend he would be, but I can't. Not when he's living. Not when he's breathing. And especially not since he's so much like Benjamin.

"No! We are friends!"_lies_,"Just friends!" _lies "_Well at least we were! I don't know if we should be anymore!" _ahhh more lies._

"What? No-No! Laney, we hung out together for most of summer. Doesn't that mean anything?"

I felt my eyes burn slowly but I held back the tears, "I didn't ask for you to hang out with me."

"But Laney. After everything you've told me. After all those things," he paused. No Tate. Please don't say it, "I think that I'm in love," NO TATE stop. Do not say it, "I'm in love with you Laney. I am." I was shaking my head.

"No! No! This can't happen!" I stood up, "You can't love me! We can't be together!"

"Why can't we be together?" he rose to. I backed away from him.

"Because you and I are different!" My voice was shaking, "Can't you see? This would never work out!"

"What? Because you're popular and happy and beautiful, and I'm a lonely social outcast?"

"I'm dead Tate" I paused. I always knew that I was dead, but this was when it really sunk in, "You're living. You have so much to look forward to. I'm dead. I don't. I don't have a future. This can't work Tate. This won't work!"

"So all I have to do is die? Then we can be together?"

My head shook. I felt tears pouring down my red hot face, "No. You can't die!"

"I'm not afraid of death," he put his hands on my shoulders trying to reassure me.

"It's not about being scared of death," I paused looking into his eyes. They were still so light. There were still soo much hope in them, "It's about being stuck here afterwards."

"But I get to be stuck here, with you," he held my hand, "Forever."

"Tate. I. Don't. Like. You. Any more than a friend should," I backed up from him again, "I think I should go." I could see tears swelling in his eyes. I could feel mine still rolling down my cheeks. I turned my throbbing head towards the door. I made myself invisible as I walked out.

"You know why ghosts don't wear heels?" I heard his voice shaking behind me, "Because they're loud as fuck. Also I can see the marks they're making in the floors."

I took off my heels and carrying them in my hand I walked down the stairs. Past Larry in his study. Past Constance in the kitchen. Past Moira cleaning the living room. Through the basement doors. Past Nora crying about her baby. Past Thaddeaus. Past the burnt mom and her kids. Through the door and into my room. I sat down on the mattress, my head still aching. I closed my eyes, just sitting there.

One minute went by. I still felt like shit.

Ten minutes passed, I felt shittier.

Sixteen minutes passed and I- suddenly I heard footsteps coming down to the basement.

"Wilson! Oh Wilson! Wilson! Come out from your hiding you little bitch," It was Larry's voice.

I walked outside to see him standing there. His wife and kids have made themselves disappear along with all the other ghosts in the house.

"What the hell do you want?" My voice wasn't shaking. It was still. It was powerful.

"Just wanted to talk to my son's special lady," he walked over to me grabbing my waist, "I want to know why they are all falling for you." His hands were gripping my body hard.

"Let go of me Larry." I disappeared but he still had a grip on my waist. I was struggling but I couldn't get out. I reappeared swinging my fist at his face. He dodged it.

"Now that I'm the owner of this house, I demand you treat me with a little more respect," He leaned forward pressing his lips at me. I turned my head as he slobbered all over my cheek.

"Leave that girl alone!" It was a woman's voice. Larry turned around. The voice has come from his wife. She finally showed herself. Herself without the burn marks. She was beautiful. She had brown hair like Benjamin's. I cringed at the thought of that.

"D-D-Darling. You've shown yourself!" his voice croaked with anxiety.

"Leave Larry. Now!" She pointed towards the door which he scrambled out of. She took her steps towards me, "Hey Laney."

"Y-y-you're Benjamin's mom," my voice shook as I stared at her.

"Yes. I am so sorry dear, for what happened," she walked over putting a hand on my shoulder, "I really am."

I nodded. I believed her but it still confused me why they moved into this house. Out of all the houses they could have gone to, they moved into this one.

"Uhm. Why did you and Larry decide to raise the rest of your kids here?"

"Well, after the police told us Benjamin ran away from prison, I could only assume that he came here-"

"HE escaped prison?"

"Yes. Ten years ago. Larry wanted closure so we moved here...hoping..you know," I nodded. I knew. I still wanted some closure myself. So much has happened yet nothing has happened.

"Why did you take so long before you shown yourself to me?"

"I've been scared. I feel like it's my fault you're stuck here."

"Why? You had nothing to do with it!"

"No. I've always known that something was different about Benjamin."

"Like what?"

"He was always so...different."

"Yeah, when we were together, I never thought about him being different. But being stuck here, it's all I can think about."

"Laney, when I lit myself on fire, it was also out of guilt. The guilt that I possessed for you."

I nodded. I didn't want to hear anymore of this. At least not now. I excused myself from her presence and went back into my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1994-

It was the first day of school. The Langdon kids were away. Larry was at work and Constance was out at the salon. I walked into the kitchen to find Elizabeth and Moira in the same spots as last time.

"Theres the sleepy head!" Elizabeth's eyes glimmered, "How was your nap? Were you dreaming of that kiss you had with the boy? What's his name? Taaate?" her voice oozed with laughter and taunting.

"Oh, Liz. Look at yourself, you're acting like a high school girl," Moira laid her hands in her hair, patting it down.

"Well as a high school girl, I would not recommend that behavior. I used to be the biggest bitch in my grade. Ugh, I was the definition of those popular California girls," I started twirling the end of my hair, "I used to make fun of all those geeks and the freaks. I think it was because people liked me more when I did. I felt forced to be rude. Everyone kind of worshipped me because of it. It's still weird to think about."

"You still kind of are a California bitch," Elizabeth laughed. I joined in agreeing with her. "But really, can we please talk you hoarding those makeup downstairs? Like seriously, are you ever going to even use it?" It was true. I never used them. I just didn't want to waste them. I have to spend eternity in this place I didn't want to waste all of my makeup in the first couple of decades.

"Please, hoarding has become a lifestyle for me." I said as I continued twirling my hair.

"Anyways," Moira eyed us both, "What is with you and Tate? You have been stuck in that boy's room for all of summer. Please don't tell me you guys are dating," there was worry in her tone.

"No, he's just a good friend. I thought you liked her kids."

"Yes, they're all darling, but...All Langdons are dangerous. I would never trust one with your heart."

"Yeah, well I don't think I can. Met Larry for the first time yesterday. Turns out he's Benjamin's dad. My Benjamin."

"Oh honey," Elizabeth put hand on my shoulder. Her jaw was practically at her knees.

"It's fine. But he said some things about Tate. Oh and Benjamin's mom showed up-"

"Lemme guess!" Elizabeth wiggled in her seat with giddy, "Set her kids and herself on fire!"

"Yeah, her. She showed up and told me that Benjamin escaped prison ten years ago!"

"So now that murderer is just roaming around freely?" Moira frowned.

"That's kind of hot," We all turned to Elizabeth, shocked at her statement, "Oh come on darling, he's too old for you now." We all laughed.

"Anyways... I don't think I ever would date Tate. I think that Larry might be right. Tate has these crazy ideas. Sometimes I'm scared what he's capable of-"

"That's the reason we can't be together?" A loud voice called out from behind me. It was Tate's voice. He sounded upset, "Because of the guy my mom's using told you something that wasn't true?"

"How can he see us?" Moira asked confused. I ignored her, "No, Tate. It's more complicated than it seems." I could feel my face getting hot.

"What's so complicated about it?" he seemed hurt, "That I'm dangerous? You think I'm dangerous."

"No-" The tears came pouring back out.

"Then what is it?"

I looked around. Moira and Elizabeth disappeared but I could feel their presence in the room. "Larry is Benjamin's dad. Tate, he moved here because Benjamin escaped from prison ten years ago. He thought he was here, hiding."

"Benjamin's the issue here? Why can't you get over him? He broke you, literally!"

"Benjamin's not the issue. No one is. It's just when Larry told me tha-"

"Larry's the problem? Larry's the reason why we can't be together?"

"NO! Tate! I thought you were fine with being friends?"

"Of course I can't be your friend! I love you Laney! Goddammit I told you everything about me! I love you," his voice pierced into my heart, "If Larry's the problem, then I'll just get rid of him."

"No. No Tate. Please don't. It's not what you think it is!" my voice came out crackling. He wasn't listening. His face was red as he stomped up the stairs. I stayed in the kitchen. Elizabeth and Moira reappeared, comforting me, but I blocked them out.

...

...

It was bright the next day. I pulled myself upstairs. My face burned as I stayed up all night yesterday. I slowly dragged myself into the living room. Addie was sitting in the corner while Constance was fixing her dress. I breathed a sigh of relief when Constance said Larry has already left for work. Tate entered the room as Constance went over hugging him.

"Good morning my perfect child," I shivered. Perfect child? I knew exactly what she meant.

Tate pushed her off. "Oh... well... you get ready for school now. C'mon Addie lets go get you something to eat," Constance dragged Addie into the kitchen. I appeared, "Hey Tate."

He looked at me, "Hey." His voice was warm.

"About yesterday-"

"It's fine! I'm going to take care of it," he walked over putting his hands on my shoulders, "I'm going to fix it for us. I've been up all night yesterday. I've finally got a plan." My body shivered.

"What do you mean... take care of it?"I stared at him. His eyes were dark. Dark like Benjamin's the night he killed me. Perhaps even darker.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to fix everything!" I backed away. I knew what those words meant.

"Tate...please don't."

"Don't you see Laney? Everything started going bad because of him. Because of Larry. He's not going to ruin any more of it."

"Tate, are you doing drugs again?"

He ignored me, "Laney. Everything's going to be perfect. Like those summer nights we spent together. The way you trusted me. I'm going to bring that back!"

"Tate. Please don't."

"Laney, I'm getting rid of our problem. Larry is our problem."

I stroked my fingers through Tate's hair, "No Tate. It's more than that."

I looked into his eyes, seeing the confusion. I pulled myself closer to him.

"Tate, there are forces in this house. Those forces keeps us apart. And we have to accept that, we have to remain the way we have been. Just friends. If we become more, I'm scared that something terrible will happen."

I continued running my hands through his hair. His eyes became lighter now. A heaviness in my heart suddenly disappeared.

Looking at Tate now, I felt my cheeks blush. I wanted to kiss him. Wait, WHAT? Why did I want to kiss him? He's just a friend. Is he just a friend? We spent too much time together to be "just friends." We've talked. We've hugged. We've even kissed. Maybe I've been hiding from the truth all this time. Tate's not just a friend.

I felt myself pulling him closer to me. I felt my heart beating faster. Tate's making my heart beat! A dead girl's heart beat! Tate was taller than me, but he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. This time I didn't pull away. His lips felt nice. So nice. Why did I deprive myself of this before? Why did I distance myself from someone so...so...warm.

"For God's sake Tate! Hurry up! We're waiting for you!" Constance's screams from the kitchen broke apart our kiss. I looked up at him smiling. He was grinning back.

"You should go, now," my breath was so light yet so heavy.

"Uh-uhm yeah, catch you later," I watched as he walked away. What just happened? No no no, I kissed Tate. But yes yes yes! It felt so nice! I'm tired of avoiding my feelings. My emotions. I'm embracing them now! Hell, I'm making out with them. For the first time in 12 years, I finally felt truly happy. Best of all, I regained hope. Tate was my hope.

I walked down into my room that afternoon. For the first time in 12 years, I put on makeup.

"Ooh, Little Lanes putting on makeup. Who do you think it's for?" I heard Elizabeth smirking right beside me.

"Are you sure, that you're, ready to get involved.. with someone like Tate?" I groaned at Moira's question.

"Go away!" I said failing my arms in the air. Elizabeth taught me that trick, and here I was, using it on her. I didn't want to hear their taunting today. I didn't want to hear any lectures. I didn't want anything but Tate. I glanced into the mirror, running mascara up and down my lashes,

"Welcome back Laney Wilson!"


	8. Chapter 8

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

1994-

I knocked on Tate's door. My stomach was in knots. It's been so long since I've felt this way, and to be honest, I liked it. I liked this feeling. I liked Tate. I liked these feelings I had for Tate.

My lips pursed, "Guess who?" I opened the door and slid my head through, "Can I come in?" I saw him smile.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh were you?" I walked over sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, thinking about how glad I was that we are just friends," he said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

I lowered my head muttering an, "Oh."

"Ah. Let me finish will ya? I'm glad that we are just friends. That way I can officially ask you out on a date."

"Well sucks for you. Liking a dead girl? Going out on dates aren't really possible for me. I'm kind of stuck in this house."

"Well let's have a date indoors."

"In the house?"

"Sure, why not!" I laughed as he grabbed my hand, "Laney Wilson. Will you go on a date with me?"

I flung my other hand towards my head, "Oh My! Tate Langon! Why of course I will!" He laughed as I leaned forward kissing him. God it felt nice to kiss him.

"So what are we going to do on this date?" I asked pulling away.

"Depends. Whatever we're in the mood for," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I want to listen to music," I said standing up. I walked over looking at his tapes, "Which one's good? I don't really know who anyone of these are."

"They're all the same. Well pretty much the same," With my eyes closed, I picked a random tape and plopped it into his player. I closed my mind as the music took over my head.

"Kurt Cobain? I lied, that one is terrible," he said making a disgusted face. I, on the other hand, was tapping my feet to the beat.

"I don't know, I feel like he just sounds misunderstood."

"misunderstood? I like that," He turned to me. His eyes were so deep I feel like I could stare into them forever. I wanted to, especially since now that all hints of the darkness has left.

"I like you," I whispered pulling myself closer and closer to him. This time he kissed me. I bit down on his lip with my hands still in his hair. His hands were around my waist. I stopped kissing him and laid my head on his chest. We stared out his window.

"Look at those birds," I said gesturing to one that was fluttering around the tree.

"What about them?"

"They're so lucky. I like birds. Because they can fly away when things get too crazy I guess," I looked down, "That's what Benjamin used to say...I'm sorry."

He squeezed me harder, but in a gentle way, "It's fine. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything."

I looked up, smiling, "Thanks."

We stayed that way for a while. Me in his arms. My head resting on his shoulder. My heart in his hands. Only he didn't know it then. But I did. Right then. Right there. I knew that I loved Tate. The way he said he loved me, that's how I felt towards him.

Tate was amazing.

He's so understanding.

He's where I belong. I belonged here, in his arms.

I lifted a pinkie up towards him, "Let's make a promise."

"Depends on the promise."

"I think it's pretty fair."

"Well then let's hear it."

"You can never ever ever hurt me...and vice versa."

"I'll only agree if you promise to be with me forever."

"Not forever-ever. I swear Tate, if you're talking about death-"

"Calm down bossy pants. I won't do anything insane." He lifted his hands in the air.

"Okay, then I agree."

"So it's a deal?"

"Let's shake on it."

And we did.

So there we were.

Two naive kids.

One living.

One dead.

Looking right in each other's eyes.

Hands gripping.

A deal to be together...forever.

A deal to never hurt one another.

Deals that we thought we would never break.

Deals that demonstrated our love.

Deals that seemed so fair at the time.

Deals that bounded us for a lifetime.

Deals that soon meant nothing.

Deals that were both broken and left behind.

Deals?...ha...bullshit.


	9. Chapter 9

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

2010-

"Hey Lane. How's it going?"

I was in the living room. Chad on the couch next to me. Moira in the next room preparing snacks. Elizabeth was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"As good as a dead person stuck in a house full of psychopaths, Liz", I've started to call her Liz now. Chad told me that all the kids were abbreviating.

"Oh. My. God. Girls, look at what Hilary Swank wore to the Oscars. Now tell me, how horrendous is that?" Chad's voice made me smile. "Hilary Swank? More like Hilary Skank."

"I can never understand the fashion nowadays," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh please. You ladies were born in an era with... glamorous gowns and flamboyant jumpsuits. Plus, Lizzy's blazers are going to make a come back. I can feel it," I giggled as Liz straightened her blazer.

Chad flipped the page. "Jenn and Brad... when is this nonsense going to end?"

"Aww she's pretty," Liz ran her fingers over Jennifer Anitson's face.

"And _he_ is soo _hot_!" I pointed at Brad Pitt.

Chad laughed," That I agree with."

"What happened with them now?" Liz twirled her hair.

"Well apparently they're news-worthy again. She wants him back," Chad was rolling his eyes.

"Why? He cheated on her. He broke her. She deserves someone who will treat her right," I tapped my fingers on the couch.

"I am loving what you're dishing Lane!" Chad agreed half painfully, "Patrick never tells me anything anymore."

"Oh who needs boyfriends? They're a waste of time." Liz threw her arms in the air laughing.

"Agreed!" I gave her a (what Chad called) "high five."

"Speaking of, hows you and Tate?" Chad turned to me.

"I wouldn't know, I've been avoiding him," I stared into the corner of the living room. I knew he was there. I felt his presence, "I don't think he should waste his time anymore. I don't want to get involved with him anyways." I hope he heard me. I hope he believed what I said. I hope he will leave me alone now.

"Right on," Chad leaned in whispering, "I never trusted him."

"Because he killed you?"

"And you were smart to leave him because of that," he pointed out.

"Well that and he went on a school shooting spree and lit people on fire," I said still staring at the corner.

Chad changed the subject back about him and Patrick. I butted in, talking about my cheating experiences. Liz sat in silence, awkwardly, not able to relate.

"I should go. I swear you two are like soul-mates. But like dead soul-mates. You guys have more in common than anyone I've ever seen. It's kind of scary actually," Liz was on her way to help Moira in the kitchen.

She was right though. Chad and I both know what it's like to love someone who cheats on you. That feeling of regret you get when you find out. Plus, I felt like it was okay for me to gossip in front of Chad. He made me want to be the old Laney Wilson again. That feeling was nice.

"Oh..come..on.. darling! We both have a special flair for the," Chad flicked his fingers yelling, "dramatics."

Liz laughed, "Okay Chad!" she past the corner where Tate stayed hidden. I could tell she knew he was there because she turned and hissed into mid-air.

"So," Chad laced his fingers over his knee, "I heard the new victims are coming today!" His voice was almost sing-songy.

"I don't get why you take interest in the victims. They either move out or just die."

"And I like to get to know my neighbors."

"Well for their own safety I am staying the hell away from them."

"Why? Because of your treacherous past?"

"Everyone I got close to died so yeah," I was still staring at the corner.

"Oh please, that's not your fault," he raised a finger, "and Addie is still alive."

"It _is_ my fault. I held them back. They had a future. They could have lived an amazing life," I paused hoping he would reveal himself now. He didn't so I went on,"Maybe if I stayed away from them, they might still be alive."

"I have this feeling that you're talking about a certain ghost in particular. A ghost that's in this room," Chad eyed the corner suspiciously then back at me. Back and forth and back and forth, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No. No you're fine. I was just about to leave myself," I said heading downstairs. The corner was still "empty." He still hasn't shown himself. I knew that he has been following me, but why in the world wasn't he showing himself? I shook my head. It didn't matter. After all another family was moving in today. More victims to add to this dreadful house.

...

...

It was the afternoon. Liz was sitting next to me on the mattress. We were looking at old pictures of my family and friends.

"She's pretty," she pointed to a picture of Shelby. She was standing next to me. Her brown hair draped down to her waist like mine. Next to me, she wasn't much of a looker. My eyes were prettier. Mine were light green while hers were just brown. I was taller, my legs were longer, my waist curved inward while hers dropped straight down.

"That's Shelby. She's the one that slept with Benjamin."

"Oh, well then she's a skank!"

"Yeah." I laughed, "But she is pretty."

"Who's that?" Liz pointed to the picture on the next page.

"That's my sister. She left for college. That's the reason we moved here actually. Budget cuts and everything." I paused wondering whether or not I should go on, "It's ironic. She used to say that she could talk to ghosts. We all called her imaginative and crazy, but look at me now."

Liz giggled, "What's her name?"

"Who?"

"Your sister? What's her name?"

"Oh, Billie Dean."

"That's such a fun name. Funner than Elizabeth," Liz pouted.

"Oh please. The Black Dahlia? That's the most glamarous title out there!"

"Hah. It is pretty cool isn't it?" I nodded. A ring suddenly sounded from upstairs, "That must be the new owners," Liz said looking up.

"Yeah, welcome to Murder House. Have fun in hell!" I muttered.

"I wanna meet them!" Liz grabbed my hand, "C'mon let's go!"

"Nope. Not getting involved!" I crossed my arms.

"Oh please, You cannot mean that you aren't the tiniest bit curious."

"Maybe a little bit," I said looking at Liz's face. She was begging me and giving me a pout, "Fineee. Let's go," I gave in. God I was weak.

We rushed up the stairs like two giddy high schoolers. We turned to see Marcy.

"Ugh, look at her. How can those ankles handle all that weight?" I stared at her feet shuttering.

"Ew. Don't tell me I'm friends with a girl with foot fetish!" Liz laughed.

"Benjamin used to say that," I stared into the air. God, why was I still thinking about him? He killed me. He ruined my life. But he was still part of me.

"Oh sorry," Liz apologized.

"No! It's fine!"

"Haha okay! Ooo! The doors opening! I wonder who they are!"

Three figures emerged through the door. The first that entered was a girl around my age. Her back was hunched over.

"Ooooh, meet neighbor number one. Hunchback of Notre Dame!" I whispered towards Liz who laughed.

The second must have been the mother. Her skin was glowing. Her smile radiated across the room.

"Hi Mrs. Harmon," I heard Marcy say.

The third figure emerged now. I could see him clearly. There he was, right in front of me. My throat closed in. I felt my body getting weak. Tears were forming in my eyes. I shut them quick. No. This can't be. My legs were shaking. My arms wrapped around my stomach. I felt myself crumbling down to the floor. My mouth dropped open. I wanted to say so much but all I could do was whisper. I whispered one word. No, one name. As my lips parted I felt the syllables creep out.

Liz turned to me, then to the figure. Her face was shocked.

The rest of the ghosts were in the foyer too. I could feel it. I've made myself only visible to them. They must have saw what just happened. I could hear Moira rushing over to help me. I could feel Chad and Patrick come up behind me, trying to comfort me. I couldn't handle this. I turned around, running upstairs. I couldn't handle this. I ran past the nurses who were laughing. I ran past the twins who were, for the first time, silent. I ran past Tate, Tate, who's eyes were on mine. He could feel my pain but he wasn't going to help me. He looked past me and at the new girl who just walked in. I ran up the stairs, stumbling, cursing silently. My face felt hot. It was burning. Before I could reach the top of the steps, I blacked out.

Downstairs I could hear the ghosts muttering. I could hear Marcy telling the family about the house, the tiffany glass, the wallpapers. I could hear it all but I blocked it out. The only voice that I could remember was mine. Mine when the third figure emerged. My voice as I whispered in terror, "Benjamin."


	10. Chapter 10

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

2010-

I woke up to see Moira standing over me with a cup of tea. I was in my room.

"You woke."

"Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out. I think it was because of- of what happened up there. It must've been too overwhelming."

A sudden wash of realization washed over me. Benjamin was up there. He was looking to buy this house. The house where he strangled me. The house where I was about to lose my virginity to him. And now, 28 years later, he's looking to buy this house for his new family.

"Benjamin... Benjamin's up there...Benjamin," I felt my head faltering at my own voice.

" . Are you sure that it's Benjamin? I mean it has been years. He could have aged completely differently," Moira was stroking my hair.

"No it's him. I know that it's him. It must be him," My body was shaking nervously.

"It's been almost thirty years . I'm sorry but I don-"

"No. It is him." A voice interrupted Moira. It wasn't my voice. My voice wasn't that certain. My voice wasn't that calm. That voice belonged to...Benjamin's mother, "That's my son. I know it is. It has to be."

"I can't stay here," I stood about to leave, "This is too much. I can't do this. I can't."

"Where are you going ?"

"I don't know. I can't stay here. There's too much."

"And where exactly are you going to go... ? You can't leave this house."

"I Don't Care! I can't stay Here!" My voice echoed loudly.

" you have no where else to go. Now for your own safety I advise you to-"

"Why the hell are you calling me for?" I paused. "God dammit Moira. Don't you get it? The one thing worse than being stuck in this house, is the reminder that everything I had when I was living were... lies. I'm not ready for this!"

"Well then, Laney, what are you going to do?" Moira tilted her head. I looked at Benjamin's mother, she wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the wall, muttering her son's name.

I shook my head, whispering softly, "I don't know." I really didn't know. My head was too cluttered. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I went to the only place I could. The place that I fell in love twice. I walked into my bedroom. The hunchback was there, unpacking. Tate was watching her. He knew I entered, but his focus was still on her. None of us spoke. We were in a moment of complete silence staring at the new victim. We stood looking at her, as if she was an exhibit at the zoo.

"She's off limits, ya know," My voice was gentle. This had been the first time I talked to Tate since we've broken up.

"I don't care. I like her," he didn't even look up.

I didn't look at him either. My breath was calm but my heart felt rushed, "Did you know that her dad killed me? That he strangled me? He told me he was sorry. He was sorry that he had to kill me," I took a deep breath, "Tate. You can't date her." I watched as Tate walked out of her room and into the hallway. I followed behind him. My feet were still weak and wobbly.

Tate turned around, "That's your problem. You and her dad, I don't care. You broke up with me remember? I can date whoever I want!"

My steps hastened to reach him. I lifted my hand to his face, "Tate. You murdered innocent people. You killed them for no reason. You hurt them," he was staring right at me. He still cared, I knew it. I lowered my hands, "You reminded me too much of Benjamin. I couldn't handle that."

He backed off smirking,"And how ironic is it, that he's moving in? Mr. Ben Harmon," He laughed mocking me, "He's a psychiatrist, you know? He listens to crazy people talk about their problems," I felt myself holding back tears. Tate saw that and kept going, "He has a whole new family. He's forgotten about you. While you've been here, thinking about him for years, he's off replacing you. You let him ruin your life all by yourself."

I felt my heart sink. I felt my mind gasping for air. I felt my body freeze. But I was lying to myself cause truthfully, at that moment, I felt nothing. my body went numb. My body stumbled backwards. My eyes lifted and met Tate's. He was smirking, still. The numbness went away, replacing it was pain. My heart ached, I knew I couldn't look at Tate any longer. My feet stumbled down the steps of the staircase.

As rude as Tate was, I knew that what he said was right. While I was here, suffering over Benjamin, he was out, living my life. I was supposed to have a family. I was supposed to have kids by now. Not him. He didn't deserve it. He has ruined every chance for me to have that life. Benjamin had to pay for what he has done. I ran my hand through my hair, fixing it to look the least bit presentable.

...

...

I lifted my fingers, then retracted them. Should I really be doing this? No, but Benjamin had to pay. He had to. I rang the doorbell. I waited as one second passed. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds. I rang the bell again.

"Coming!" A voice shouted from inside. Five seconds. Six seconds. Seven seconds. Eight seconds. Nine seconds. Ten sec- the door opened.

"Uhm Hi. Sorry, we weren't expecting visitors," it was the second figure from earlier today. , I remembered Marcy's voice.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm the neighbor. You must be Mrs. Harmon. Welcome to the neighborhood," I reached out a hand.

Shaking it, replied, "Uhm. Yeah. We just moved here. Excuse me, I must have not caught your name. My hearings been a little off lately."

I slid my hand back to my side, "Oh, no. I must have forgotten to tell you. I'm Laney. Laney Wilson. My family lives close by."

"Well, nice to meet you Laney. I'm glad that theres someone in the neighborhood Violet's age," she paused realizing that I didn't know who Violet was, "Oh, excuse me. Violet's my daughter. She goes to Westfield. Do you know anyone who goes there?" Ahh, Tate's little hunchback has a name.

"Yeah, I used to go there. I loved it. I've met some of my best friends there."

"Oh you used to go there? Where do you go now?"

I paused. What have I gotten myself into? "I'm going to the private school...Tenpoint Prep." I panicked. I remembered that Tenpoint was a private school back then. God I hope it's still open.

"I've heard wonders of that school. I almost sent Violet there, but you know, the economy has been in a rut," Oh thank god, I thought silently to myself. I looked back at her, "I really hope Violet likes Westfield...She hated her last school," her eyes wondered off then back to me. Realizing that I was still outside she quickly asked, "Do you want to come in? I know our house is not much. We've been unpacking and trying to make this place...less..."

"Haunted?"

She looked at me with surprise, "Why would you say that?"

"It's just that, I've heard rumors," we walked into the kitchen, where I took a seat on one of the stools, "One of the reasons my mom made me change schools was because of the deaths. A lot of them involved Westfield and she has a big case of paranoia."

She nodded, "Yeah, I've heard about that couple before us. The gay ones."

"Oh yeah. I heard one of them was cheating on the other. It was all over the news," I paused thinking back to Benjamin, "It sucks to be cheated on...my old boyfriend cheated on me. With one of my best friend actually." What was I doing? Did I really just tell her my past relationship with her husband? I looked at her, she was thinking about something.

"Yeah. My husband did the same thing to me. Not with my best friend though," she paused. I looked at her shocked. Benjamin cheated on her too? She stared at me worriedly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It kind of just came out. I'm sorry, it's just that a lot has been going on. And. Please don't tell anyone" I nodded. I knew what it was like. i knew what it was like to have Benjamin, out of all people, to cheat on me.

I heard footsteps entering the kitchen. I looked up. My eyes darted towards the door. I smiled. This was the moment I've been waiting for. Benjamin's face smiled at his wife, then frowned when landing on mine.

"Hey. Uhm Viv, darling? Who is this?" His voice was deep. 28 years can do wonders to your voice.

"Oh Ben. This is Laney. She's our neighbor. She used to go to Westfield. Like Violet?"

"Uhm.. Uhm. Yeah. Nice to meet you... Laney," He was still staring at me. His voice came out stuttering, "Sorry. You just look... so familiar."

"Oh it's fine. I've been told that I have a common face," I laughed looking back at "Viv?"

"Did you know that this used to be Ben's hometown?"

"Oh really? That's fun! I've grown up here all my life. I feel like I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of it too!" Ha. I'm stuck here all right.

"I don't see why not! This place is lovely!" She looked at the clock, "Well I should go check on Violet."

I waited until she was completely gone before turning back to Benjamin,"Do you remember me? Benjamin? Do you remember who I am?"

His eyes were still on mine,"Laney... Is that you? Is it really you?"

"Of course it is. Ben. Shouldn't you remember? Or have you forgotten?"

"But. But you look the same as you were 30 years ago. You should be my age."

"Actually 28 years ago. And I can't exactly age anymore. You kind of killed me. In this house. Do you remember that?"

His eye was twitching, "No. No that's not possible."

"Yeah, doctor. Ghosts can't be real, right?" I stood up, taking long steps towards him. A rush of power flowed through me, "Maybe you're just hearing things. Remember the last time you were hearing things in this house?" I paused, I was right infront of him now, "You killed me that night," I bit down on my lip. Even 1982 bitchy Laney wasn't as powerful as I was now. I leaned up, looking him in the eyes, "How was it killing your girlfriend? What did it feel like?" I placed a hand in his hair, "Was it worth it?" I pulled away going back to my stool, "You know, when we were dating, and you would call me a name, I would return the favor and call you another name. Now since you killed me, what should I do with you?" I disappeared from his vision and walked out of the room. My heart felt lighter. Maybe I did need closure. Closure of why he killed me. Why he cheated on me. Closure that only he could give me. Maybe I'm happy that he moved in.

It turned around to see a horrid expression explode over his face.

Yes, I am happy that he moved in.


	11. Chapter 11

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only source is from my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

2010-

I took a deep sigh. It was Tate's first session with "Dr. Harmon" I was sitting on the table on the side of the room.

"You look nervous," I practically yelled. My voice came out louder than I thought.

"You look creepy. God, following me everywhere," Tate smirked.

"Yeah. I'_m_ the stalker," I laughed.

"Hey! I'm not doing it anymore!" Tate pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Not to me. But you are doing it to that poor Violet girl...Does she even know?"

"Know what?"

"That there is a ghost following her everywhere? Secretly in looove with her?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"Yet."

"Hah. Yet," he tapped on his knee, "Talking to my ex-girlfriend about the girl I like? I have problems."

"Watching my ex-boyfriend talk to my other ex-boyfried slash murderer about his issues? I have bigger problems."

Tate laughed, "Yeah, you kind of do."

My ears sprung at the sound of footsteps clanking towards the door. I quickly vanished.

"Hey..." Ben looked at the boy, "Tate."

"Hello doctor."

"So Tate. How's it going. How do you feel?"

"Doctor, to be honest. I feel amazing. I feel great!" Tate threw his hands up in the air laughing, "I feel free. Have you ever felt so...free?"

I jumped off the table, standing behind Tate, slowly appearing. Ben's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Of course...Tate. That's great. Now can you-" His voice was stuttering, he kept looking up at me," can you please tell me what makes you feel so free?"

"Well Dr. Harmon, I like girls. They help me feel free. Say, doctor. What do you like in girls?" Tate was asking everything according to our plan. It was our deal; help me freak out Ben and Tate could do whatever he wanted with Violet.

I looked straight at him, "Yeah, Doctor. What do you like in girls?"

His voice came out half-breathed, still staring at me, "Well Tate. I like my wife. That's who I like."

I laughed, "Someone told me that you were cheating on your wife. Now tell me, doctor, what do you really like in girls?"

Tate pretended he couldn't hear me. I silently thanked him for it. I needed Ben to think that he was going crazy. Imagining things out of guilt.

Instead, Ben pretended not to hear me, "Anyways, Tate. Do you take any medications?" I flash backed to my first memory with Tate. Me naked, in his bedroom, looking at the pills and bottles, and oh yeah... the cocaine. I disappeared to Ben and walked over to sit next to Tate. I watched him as he looked at me.

Tate slowly let out a chuckle. I could tell he was thinking of the same memory as I did earlier, "I don't know man. I used to take some, but this druggie kept coming after me, begging me to give her some. Once she even showed up in my room, naked, trying to take them." My lips quivered as a laugh escaped my mouth. My elbow nudged him in the chest as he gave out a groan. Ben seemed to have ignored it.

"Okay, Tate. Now, these medications you took, were they drugs, or doctor prescribed medicine?"

"To be completely honest? A little mix of both," he kept laughing. I smiled a little bit too. Tate and I had a lot of history, maybe enough for me to still like him again. After all, we did spend all those summer nights talking...and our kisses were- they were perfect. And watching him now, his jokes and his smile, that's what made me fall in love with him.

"But he's killed so many people, he is a murderer," My brain shouted at me. He did. He went on a school shooting spree. He killed Chad and Patrick. He was unpredictable. He was a ticking time bomb. I disappeared back to the table I was sitting on earlier. What was I thinking, giving him another chance? I tried that before... he kept killing. He took away people's lives, their future. He did what Ben did to me. He took away their chances of a family. He took away their chances of pregnancy, of going to college, of traveling the world.

I stopped, Ben was asking another question, and as if on cue, Tate answered with the story I dreaded.

"I'm prepared for a noble war-" No, I clamped my hands over my ears. My brain cringed as my mouth let out cries. This was what Tate did. He killed. He wasn't helping those innocent high schoolers, he killed them. He wasn't setting them free from this universe, he was trapping them in. I felt my heart beat faster. My eyes darted back to Tate as he finished. Slowly, my hands were released from my ears.

"You know Tate, I used to be like a lot like you," Ben's voice was clear. Yeah, you both were killers. Heartless psychopaths.

"How so?"

"I was unstable. People couldn't, and shouldn't, have trusted me the way they did." Hell no they shouldn't have. But yet they all did. I did.

"Really Dr. Harmon? Cause you seem like the football captain with a hot cheerleader girlfriend kind of guy," I wanted so badly to laugh, but I couldn't.

"Hah, yeah I guess I kind of was. But, I was insane. And one day, I completely lost it. My mind was going crazy, it was as if I heard voices. Voices that told me to hurt people that I cared about." Yeah. People like me.

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you hurt those people?"

A pause, "Yes Tate, I did."

"How'd you hurt them?"

"What do you mean, how'd I hurt them?"

"What'd you do to those people? Did you sleep with their best friend? Lie to them? Choke them?"

Ben's eyes were twitching again, "What?"

"Oh sorry doctor. It's just that, we're in THE murder house, and I've heard stories. Have you heard them?"

"Are you interested in murder stories, Tate?"

"Depends. They're on the news a lot. I think they're quite cool actually. You know, I've always been scared of dying and have no one remember my name. But these people that died here, they're known for dying."

Ben nodded, but his eyes showed worry, "You know Tate, I'm supposed to report to the police if one of my patient seems to be a danger to themselves or others around them-"

"And you want to report me?" My head spun, I didn't want to sit in here anymore. Here sat the two people I hated the most in my life. But did I really hate them? I don't know. I did know that I couldn't sit in here any longer. My feet slammed against the ground as I walked out of the study. I had no clue where to go, so I just let my legs take me. Down the hall. Right turn. Kitchen. Vivien was there talking to Moira. I found out her real name from Chad whom talked about her nonstop.

"She took down our wallpaper Patrick!" I would always hear him yell from the basement. I walked past the kitchen and up the stairs. Left turn. My old bedroom. Violet was there. She was on her bed. Well my old bed, but whatever. I appeared, knocking on her door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Laney. I'm your neighbor," I watched her as she rolled her eyes. What a little bitch. I could tell I wasn't going to like her. Not because Tate liked her. No, I wasn't jealous. I've been over him. "He's a murderer," my head repeated.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" She jumped off her bed, eyeing me.

"I knocked on the front door, but no one answered. The front door opened by itself."

"So you came in? That's insane, you have to leave."

"No," my voice came through loud, "Actually I dont."

"Trespassing? That's illegal. God does everyone in this neighborhood do that?" She must have meant Addie. Addie would always come back to this house after Constance moved out. She would always meet me in the basement, or my old room, and we used to talk. Perfect! I'll use Addie as my excuse.

"God, will you calm you non-existent a-cup tits? I'm here to get Addie. I'm supposed to be babysitting her and I think she ran into this house."

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing in my bedroom then," God, who knew this bitch's vocabulary was so limited?

"If I wanted to answer your question, I would have given you one." My shoulders were squared. My head tall. Arms on my hips. My perfect posture seemed to intimidate Violet. I watched as she shriveled back onto her bed.

"God, is every girl in California such a bitch?"

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing," I gave her a smile.

"That is it!" Violet stormed over shoving me out the door. The door slammed in front of my face.

God, what an amateur. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"That went well," Chad was in front of me with his arms crossed, "What do you say about revenge on the Harmons?"

"Revenge? God that sounds nice right now."

Chad smiled, "Welcome back Laney Wilson!"


	12. Chapter 12

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only sources are my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

2010-

"So Moira, you're job is to seduce Ben."

"What if he doesn't fall for it?"

"Of course he will. You know what they say, Once a cheater, always a cheater." God it felt so good to be in power again.

"Tate will most likely ruin our little Violet himself. He's in love with her." I paused looking around the room, "Liz, you need to pretend to be a patient. You have to go to Ben for a therapy session, pretending to be a insane. That'll be easy considering you're an actress."

"I didn't exactly make it to Hollywood though."

"Now is not the time to doubt yourself, plus it's not your fault you died." I looked at her. She nodded back a reassuring smile. I was lying though. If anything, Liz was our most unstable asset. As much as I love her, she was the world's worst actress.

"Chad, go though Ben's phone to find that temptress' number. I assume you know how to do that considering what happened between you and Patrick."

"Oh bring that up."

"Shut up Patrick. You're not needed here. You can leave. Can anyone find Nora? Or is she still crying about her fucking baby?"

"Oh come on Laney. Is this what you really want to do?" Patrick's voice sounded over mine.

My head came to a halt. Was this what I wanted to do? It's insane that I haven't actually thought about it yet. Sure I didn't like Violet. Sure I hated Ben. I didn't have any feelings for Vivien other than the fact that she is a stupid naive freak. But did I want to ruin their lives? 1982 bitchy Laney wouldn't care about people's feelings but 2010 Laney has been through way too much to want to ruin any more lives.

My voice shook, "No. this isn't what I want to do," I wasn't looking at anyone, my eyes were mounted to the wall in front of me, "It's not right."

"What do you mean it's not right? Those BRATs are destroying MY house! I worked hard to get it this way." Chad was raising his finger in the air.

"And after all those things Ben did to you?" Liz questioned.

"He deserves revenge. For what he's done to you, and what he has done to Mrs. Harmon . And he's going to keep doing it," Moira agreed.

"That doesn't mean that we have to make his family suffer. I mean... have we even thought what would happen if we went through with this? The consequences?" silence. I walked out towards the door.

"It doesn't matter if you don't agree with it! You already gave us the plan! We'll just do it ourselves!" Chad echoed throughout the basement. I knew that they were nodding behind me. I didn't care. I kept walking. I didn't want to think. I kept walking. Up the stairs. Turn. Down the hallway. Up the second set of stairs. Bedroom. Violet was in there...with Tate. I quickly disappeared walking in.

Tate was walking to the chalk board writing the words Taint. Oh the irony.

"Hey, wanna hear some music?" Violet's voice was so shrill. I hated it.

"Yeah, you got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" He was smirking. Kurt Cobain, did he really just say that? I watched as Violet popped in a round disc. God, the technology these days were getting weird.

"Birds?" Tate asked holding up an old binded cover with a raven on it.

"Oh yeah. My dad has always been into birds. It's kind of freaky actually."

"Well I don't blame him.I like birds too. Because they can fly away when things get crazy I guess."

Oh my god, I told him that because I trusted him! Why would he tell Violet? He probably hates me, that's why. He must have known I was in the room. I bet that was why he mentioned Kurt Cobain. To frustrate me. To show me that he didn't care. He never cared about me and now he was just going to use everything I've told him to slowly destroy me. Especially now that he knew Benjamin was Ben Harmon, Violet's father. I felt my heart drop.

"My dad used to say that all the time!" Violet was ecstatic. I rolled my eyes. I am not listening to this. I stepped back out of the room, and into the hallway. I pulled down the ladder to the attic.

"Beau? Beau are you in here?"

"Laney! Laney!" I watched as he emerged from the shadows. A red ball rolling in front of him.

"Beau. How's it going?" I gave the red ball a push.

"Beau alone. Beau sad."

"Why's Beau sad? Laney talks to Beau. Beau's not alone."

"Tate doesn't talk to Beau anymore. Tate talk to Violet." The red ball came back. My fingers lingered on it, slowly tapping, before giving it a push back.

"Does Tate like Violet?"

"Tate like Violet. Tate like Laney. Tate like Laney and Violet!" Beau giggled.

"Tate doesn't like Laney anymore." My hands reached out as the ball came rolling back towards me.

"Does Laney like Tate?"

"No."

"But Tate likes Laney AND Violet!" Beau kept laughing over and over again. I started smiling myself too.

"Beau. Beau. Go back to sleep. I should go now." Beau nodded obediently as he stepped back to his corner.

I climbed down the ladder. I liked talking to Beau. He helped me think; help me realize what I really wanted. I didn't want Tate. I wanted to feel secure. The only way for me to feel secure right now was for Tate to be with Violet. That way Tate would be happy. And when Tate is happy, he doesn't hurt anyone. He doesn't kill anyone. He's only safe when he's happy.

...

...

I was watching Tate pick out a gift for Violet for their first date tomorrow. Tomorrow was Halloween, the only day when the dead can roam freely.

"Ew. Don't get her a rose!" I yelled at him.

"Why not? You liked roses."

"That's cause I was trapped inside a haunted house. I'm pretty sure I would have liked anything that reminded me of the outside world. Plus does Violet look like someone who likes roses?"

"Well what do I get her?"

"I don't know. A violet?"

Tate pondered over what I just said.

"No! No! I was kidding. If you get her a fucking violet you're going to be single for eternity."

"Then what else is there?"

"I'm not sure. She likes black and I like pink. She likes grunge, I like classy-"

"Maybe I could paint this black? Is that grungy enough?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Do that! You guys be like a total Romeo and Juliet. But like dark. and like super sad."

"Okay now I'm getting suspicious. Why are you helping me again?"

"Because I'm a good friend."

"And how do I know for sure that you're not secretly setting me out for failure?"

"Because then you'll get mad. And then you might possible go around killing everyone I care about."

"Fair enough."

"So.. where are you taking her?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"How can you not be sure? This is your first date!" I threw my hands in the air, "It's going to be your first date with her goddammit!"

"Calm down. You're making me nervous."

"Good. Now think! Where are you going to take her?"

"Well I have always liked going to the beach... I used to go there when i needed to think," he paused looking at my reaction. I forced a smile, even though I knew it meant shit.

I wanted Tate to be happy, but listening to him still hurt. He's never taken me to the beach. Did he even feel this way towards me? Of course he didn't. He loved her. He used to love me...as a friend. Only as a friend. He went on, "I'm going to take her there. It's probably the most meaningful place I can think of and I want to share that with her." Wow. A bullet through my heart.

I kept my fake smile, "That's so...sweet," He looked at me smiling. God, he loved her. He really loved her. It's not that I did still love him. I didn't still love him, did I?

Jesus, I had to get out of here,"I should go. I need to talk to Liz about our plans tomorrow." I wasn't lying. Liz and I have planned to spend the entire day seeing how the world has changed. It's been a yearly tradition but this year we were determined to actually buy things. To actually live like human beings.

I raced up the stairs, hoping that Tate couldn't hear the regret in my voice. The anxiety in my footsteps. I reached the living room where Moira was dusting the couches. Chad and Patrick were sitting across from each other in silence, as usual. Liz was on the couch, bored, twirling with her hair. I sat down next to her.

"Girls day. Tomorrow. Manditory."


	13. Chapter 13

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only sources are my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

2010-

11:58

Liz and I were standing infront of the door, waiting to escape this death trap of a prison.

"You ready?"

"Hell yes I am!"

"Two more minutes until-"

"Until we get reborn for 24 hours! I know I know! I've heard you say it a million times!"

"But that's the fun part! It's like a tradition now!" Liz squeezed my shoulders.

"Haha okay. Okay. What time is it now?"

"Still 11:58."

"Where's Chad? Where's Moira?"

"Moira's going to visit her mother. She's not coming with us. Chad says he's still not in the mood to go out considering that he died...well you know, exactly two years ago," she paused as if trying to remember something, "Chad wants us to pick up some DVDs. Shows he used to watch. Uhmm.. a series called...Gossip Girl?"

"That name suits Chad perfectly!" we both laughed.

"Well we have 24 hours. I think that's enough time to get everything we want!"

"It better be."

"Ahhhh! It's 11:59! One more minute!"

"I'm so excited. What do you think it's like?"

"What the world is like?"

"Yeah. Remember last year? They had the phones with the screens that you could touch?"

"And now this year, we can buy one if we wanted to!"

"We don't have the money."

"But we can steal. It's not like they can accuse an already dead girl."

"But that's so- it's so unfair for those people."

"Oh stop being such a goody two shoes! We only have one day to get everything we want to last for a whole year. I will do what I have to do to get what I want!"

I laughed, "Okay. I guess I agree."

"You guess you agree?"

"I'm sorry. Hell Yes I Agree!"

"Now that's the spirit!"

"What time is it now?"

"It's still 11:59."

"WHy is this taking so long?"

"Just calm down. I set an alarm. It's going to go off at midnight. In the meantime, I was hoping we could devise a plan."

"A plan to...?"

"How are we going to spend the day?"

"I thought that we were going to go to the mall?"

"We can buy a whole new wardrobe!"

"Maybe we can go to the salon to change our hair!"

"I am loving that idea. I've had these curls for too long, it's getting aggravating to look at."

-BEEP BEEP- -BEEP BEEP-

"AHHHH okay are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Hand in hand we stepped off the front porch. We kept walking, along the pathway. Through the gates. Onto the sidewalk.

"So what now?" I asked scraping my heels along the concrete.

A jeep was seen at the end of the road. A bunch of fraternity boys had their head sticking out the roof hollering.

"Hey!" Liz waved her hand in the air, "Hey! We need some help!" Liz nudged me, forcing me to help her.

I batted my eyelashes annoyingly, "Please help us!" The car roared by, but came to a dead stop before passing us.

"Heyyy. What do we have here?" One of the guys yelled out. He had dark brown hair with a pair of plastic sunglasses over his eyes. There were two other guys in the car. One looked frail. He had a small body and was wearing a collared shirt. He was driving. The other one had carmel hair. He had on a party hat on.

Liz's acting skills weren't helping us so I quickly jumped in, "We hate scary stories so our friends thought it would be funny to ditch us in front of this fucking murder house."

"We need a ride to the mall,"Liz bent over, practically shoving her cleavage into their face, "Can you boys help us with that?"

They nodded, mouth wide open. We hopped into the backseats of the jeep.

"Thank god for your prostitute skills," I whispered jokingly to Liz as she gave me a disapproving frown.

"Be thankful it's Halloween, or I would have ripped your head off for that," Liz cracked a smile.

I smiled back. God, it felt nice to be outside again. I grabbed Liz's hands, throwing them in the air, "IT'S HALLOWEEN!" I was shrieking. Liz laughed. The fraternity brothers in front turned around smirking.

"So where are we dropping you guys off at?" The guy with the party top hat was staring at my breasts. I let him. It's been a while since anyone has stared at me, in general. Being trapped inside a house isn't exactly the best place... well for anything. Him staring has actually turned into a form of... flattering.

"Do you know where the closest mall is? We need..." Liz looked at me, not sure of what to say next. This was why she didn't become an actress. She was terrible at improv...well actually...she was terrible at acting in general.

"We need halloween costumes. Our sorority is throwing a Halloween rager tonight, and we totally forgot," I finished quickly. Liz let out a breath of relief.

"Oh totally. Anything to help out a fellow greek!" The guy with the sunglasses slapped the drivers back violently, "To the Grove pledgie!" The engine roared as the driver slowly let out a groan from his newly-slappened back.

The other one was still staring at me, "So what sorority are you guys in?" Liz laughed nervously looking back at me.

"Delta Gamma." Technically I wasn't lying. If I had went off to college that would have been the sorority I belonged to. My mother was a legacy there. She showed me pictures after pictures of how she made new friends that lasted her a lifetime. God I wish I didn't miss college. No correct that, God I wish I wasn't dead.

"The DG's? They're throwing a rager tonight? Why weren't we invited? We're like their brother house!" Plastic sunglasses panted loudly. Dammit! Our cover's broken! I looked over at Liz this time. She was distracting Plastic Sunglasses. I applauded her for that one. It was a smart move.

She reached over, brushing his hair. "You look really good tonight," she pressed her hand against his face, "Like really really good."

I followed her lead nervously. I haven't randomly hit on a guy since high school. That was 28 years ago! My hand reached forward, grabbing my guy's top hat. I dropped it on to his seat. "Now you get to remove anything you want," I flashed a grin. He cracked a smile. My heart let out a sigh of relief. He's not going to ask anymore questions, THANK GOD!

The frosty cold wind blew my hair back. The sky was dark, after all it was midnight. The car zigged zagged in the streets due to the lack of cars out. I stared back at the frat boy. He was getting closer to my face. I could smell the faint scent of beer. I held a finger up to his lips.

"You know, I would love to hear a name," I teased him. He raised an eyebrow, "Shawn. Shawn Cooper."

"Shawn Cooper," I repeated his name as my lips dashed to be pressed against his. This time he held a finger up to my lips.

"You know, I would love to hear a name too."

I rolled my eyes, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." I heard Liz groaning as plastic sunglass guy was groping her breasts. The sound made me want to throw up. I tuned her out and pressed my lips against Shawn's. We remained that way for a minute until he snuck a tongue inside my mouth. I went along with it, massaging it with mine. His lips were warm. Warm like Tate's. God why was I thinking about Tate? Here I am, making out with an incredibly hot Frat guy and instead of enjoying it I was thinking about my ex-boyfriend. A killer. A murderer. I'm supposed to be enjoying this moment. If I wanted to make out like this again, I would have to wait another year. I kept kissing Shawn. His hand slowly made it's way to my waist. His hold was firm. I felt it creeping lower and lower until it reached my ass.

"We're Here!" I heard the driver say, nervously. I pulled away from Shawn. He looked mad and stared at the poor driver.

"Well looks like we have to go!" Liz smiled wiggling out of her guy's grip. He looked annoyed too.

We jumped out of the back seat and onto the ground.

"You know! The mall isn't even open!" Shawn shouted.

I looked at Liz. We both knew he was right. The mall wasn't going to be opened at midnight.

"Well, when does it open?" My voice was crisp as it left my mouth and collided against the cold air.

"Probably 9? Maybe 10?"

"That's like a whole 9 hours away! Where are we going to go until then?" Liz clung on to my arm.

"You can come back with us! Our brothers will be more than happy to welcome you in!" Shawn gave a chuckle. I looked back at Liz who gave a hesitant smile.

"Okay then!" We made our way back towards the musty jeep.

"To the house Pledgie!" Sunglass man slapped the drivers back again.

"Would you ladies like something to drink?" Shawn held up a six pack of beer, two slots empty. I reached over, pulling one off the plastic rings and held it in my hands. It wasn't the first time I've drank, Shelby and I used to sneak alcohol around all the time.

This brought back memories. Memories of when I used to be a teenager. With the can sitting in my hand, I felt happy. This was how a normal teenager should feel. This is what normal teenagers do. They flirt with guys, drink alcohol, and they don't get trapped in a fucking house for eternity. They just drive with their minds empty of bad things.

I lifted the tag up, hearing the pop sound escape the can. I smiled. My hands guided the cool beer can to my lips as the liquid soothingly eased into my mouth. I let out a laugh. Another sip. Liz scooted next to me, shouting repetitively how it's halloween. Another sip. Shawn was looking at my breasts again. Another sip.

"Oh for god's sakes, man up and touch them!" I yelled at him. Another sip. His hands hastily made it's way to my body. Another sip. I felt my mind getting blurry, but it felt so nice. This was what teenagers feel. Another sip. His grip was firmer on me now.

"It's all natural you know!" Another sip. I watched Shawn as he nodded, impressed. Another sip. Liz was lying on my shoulder laughing. Another sip. The can was empty.

"Fuck. It's gone. Do you have any more?"Shawn laughed as he pulled out another six pack from under the seat. I raised my hands in the air cheering as Liz was still laughing. *Pop* the second beer can was opened. I pressed my lips against Shawn's, but pulled away for a sip. I went back to kissing him, and kept pulling away for the beer. More beer, more Shawn. I kept alternating between the two. The rest of the night went by like a blur.

...

I woke up the next day in a totally different room.

"Where am I?"

"You passed out yesterday. I think you drank too much." It was Shawn. He was sitting at the edge of the bed.

I looked at myself. I was wearing only my bra and panties. "Did we... did we do anything last night?" My voice came out confused and stuttering.

"No. I wanted to. You agreed but blacked out before we could."

My headed nodded, still confused, but I was too tired to care. My eyes scanned the room, looking for Liz. "Uhm, where did my friend go?"

"Oh her and Robbie are right down the hall," He walked over grabbing my waist, "But shouldn't we celebrate a little first? It's halloween!" He kissed me again, his hand on my ass. I kissed back, but my brain was aching. My eyes hurt, so I blinked quickly. Me eyes dashed around the room examining everything. There were clothes everywhere. A University of Santa Barbra flag was over the window. It was bright outside. I looked at the alarm clock trying to read the time.

"Oh my god! It's one thirty? Already?!" I pulled away franticly, "I have to go get... get the costumes for the halloween rager!"

"Seriously?" Shawn frowned disappointedly.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be DEAD if I don't get them!" ha, dead.

"Fine. Like I said, they're right down the hall."

I gave him a crooked smile and went through the door. The hallway wasn't covered in trash like I thought. And this fraternity house was huge! Bigger than the ones Shelby and I snuck into. Down the hall was a big white door. On the door knob was a sock. I turned it.

I closed my eyes, shielding them from the disgusting whatever Liz was doing ontop of "Robbie."

"EWW! LIZ! WHAT THE HELL?"

I heard them stop, so I uncovered my eyes.

"Woah dude! Didn't you see the sock on the knob? Or are you here to join us?" Robbie laughed at his own joke, his eyes examining me. Why was he looking at me like that? I looked down. Damnit! I wasn't wearing anything but my bra and panties. I covered myself in embarrassment. Is entering people's rooms unclothed becoming a habit or something?

Liz's face was bright red, "uhmm. Uh..uhm. What are you doing here?" She quickly hooked her bra back on and put on her underwear.

I rolled my eyes, "It's 1:30?"

-no reply-

"We HAVE to get to the mall to get our...um...Halloween costume!"

Liz's face lit up, "Oh yeah! Totally!"

"What?" Robbie asked rubbing his eyes.

"We have to go...that was fun though!"Liz waved her fingers at him. I rolled my eyes again, grabbing her hand. We strolled down the hall before I remembered, "Clothes! We need to get clothes!"

"That's why we're going to the mall silly. An updated wardrobe!"

"No. I mean we're practically naked right now!" I gestured towards my bra.

"Oh calm down. Remember from Chad's magazine? Everyone's wearing those...what are they called? hmm... Bikinis! What's the difference between those and ours?"

"Yeah. You're right!" I linked my arm into hers, "It's so weird! I used to think that I was too revealing, wearing skirts and heels and all, but everyone now... They're wearing way less."

Liz laughed along. We walked down the hallway, and outside the house. Only problem? Both of us were too hungover to know where we were.

"Okay, now how exactly are we going to get to the mall now?"

"Maybe we could hitchhike?"

"And get raped?"

"We're ghosts! We can disappear, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I suddenly remembered. i guess all this teenager stuff has been getting inside my head, "Wait I have a plan!"

We retraced our steps back into the house. The pledge was lying on the couch. His wallet was out, along with some gum and a pair of car keys. I took all three and went back outside. The car was parked in the driveway. We got in, putting the keys into the jeep. The engine roared.

"The perks of being a ghost!" I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

I wish i owned the AHS characters but sadly i dont. Not all of my facts are correct since my only sources are my memories and wikipedia. But i hope you guys enjoy this!

2010-

Our foot ached as we made our way back to the house.

Halloween was over.

One more year to go.

But now we belong to this freaking house.

We are trapped.

Again.

I carried about twenty bags in my hand, Liz had thirty five. I have no clue how we were able to carry them all, but somehow we did. Probably some ghost-super-power-skill-shit. We made our way to my room in the basement.

"That had to be the best Halloween ever!" She plopped the bags down on my mattress.

Chad popped out behind the door, "Now I'm sad that I missed it," he looked at both of us, "Oh my god! You're hair!"

I ran my hand through my newly brunette hair, "You like it? I wanted to go for a change. The hairdresser said it brought out my eyes."

"I love it! You look like Megan Fox! Not exactly though. You play off a sexy innocence vibe while she has that sexy dangerous vibe. And I also love Lizzy's ombre! I totally think it's going to be a trend. But like in two years. Patience sweetie." Liz smiled, flipping her now straightened hair behind her shoulders. The tips we blonde while the roots were still blackish-brown.

"Wait til' you see the clothes we got! These fashion-whatevers are actually really pretty!" Liz smiled.

I was still unpacking. "Oh. And we got your Gossip Girl DVD's," I tossed the boxes at Chad.

"And I have an amazing surprise!" I was shrieking, "Since you couldn't come, I got you...a mobile computer. Did you know that it's called a laptop? Like that doesn't even make sense," I gave him a bag. Inside was a box containing a "laptop."

"Oh My Goodness! This is amazing! You guys! Awh!" Chad was shrieking too. Liz and I took this opportunity to go over and give him a hug. We jumbled together, then separated.

"How was the house?" Liz took out a new pair of heels that we planned to share together.

"Ugh! THe drama, it was unbearable!" Chad leaned in, "and so scrumptiously delicious!"

"Do spill!"

"I will but I also want to see what you girls got! Change! Now! Hurry! It'll be like a runway slash catwalk slash fashion show!"

We giddily agreed, taking our bags into different corners of the room to change.

Chad's voice blew through out the room, "So Vivien went through Ben's phone records and saw that he was still seeing Hayden!"

I slipped my legs through the new shorts. My arms into a crop top tank. I walked into the center of the room, my new beige wedges clanking against the floor. I gave a twirl, lifting my aviator sunglasses from my eyes.

"Oh My Goodness! You look Fantab!"

I laughed, "Haha thanks. But what did Vivien do when she found out?"

"Well Hayden apparently already died, but she came back trying to kill Vivien. And obviously, delusional Ben ignored the fact that she's dead. And Larry, you know, Ben's dad, he came trying to warn Ben into leaving the house."

"Wait Larry came back? To this house? He knows that Ben is his son?"

Liz walked out now, her jeans clinging to her legs, her shirt flowing to her waist.

"You look so Pri-madonna right now!" Chad focused back at me, "And yes. He was the one that killed Hayden! Now he's blackmailing his own son."

"Ugh pathetic much?" I was pulled out a new dress. It was floor length. I tossed it over my head It slid down clinging to my body perfectly. It made my arms look thinner, my waist smaller, my legs longer, and my breasts bigger. I switched on my gold sandals and stomped out.

"Ooh! Bohemian! Love it!" Chad examined it again, "How did you pay for these anyways? They must have cost a fortune!"

"We stole. You know, they can't pin anything on a dead girl."

"Well that's true."

"Anyways, what else happened?"

"Uhm... oh lover boy and Violet went on their first date," Chad glanced at me, "How are you so cool with him dating other girls?"

I shrugged, "Well when Tate is happy, Tate doesn't hurt people."

Liz was furrowing her brows.

"Happy Tate equals everyone being safe." I gestured my arms in the air.

Chad frowned, looking at me, "Oh my. You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"Oh my god! She doesn't know!" Liz shrieked rushing over.

"Aw. Darling!" Chad walked over too, looking concerned.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Liz looked at Chad, urging him to speak. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"This isn't going to be easy, but you should know that we are going to be here for you," Chad gripped my shoulders.

"Oh my god just tell me already!"

Chad took a deep breath. "Tate brought back the suit."

My eyes dropped, "The rubber suit." My voice came out hollow. My eyes were fearful. I looked back at Chad, "But they're still alive! So he must have not done anything bad. Right? Cause they're alive! He didn't hurt them," I stopped, searching Chad for any signs of hope, "Right?!"

"He hasn't killed anyone yet, no. But he did... rape Vivien." I fell to the ground. I felt gravity pulling at me, tugging me down.

"No, no. NO!" Tears were streaming down my face. I've been crying too much for a dead girl, but I couldn't stop. At this rate, I was going to become Nora. Wait- Nora. Nora the insane baby crazy bitch. I bet Nora was the cause of this. I bet it's all her fault. Her need to have a baby. That goddamned bitch couldn't even take care of herself, what gives her the right to steal someone else's?

"Nora..." my voice came out a whisper.

"Yeah. He was hoping that Nora could take the baby."

I felt my tears drying from my eyes. I felt my body getting tense. I felt myself rising up. I felt every stab of pain that this news gave me. My hands curled into fists. I heard my shoes clanking against the ground. I heard Liz running after me but Chad telling her to give me space. I heard Thaddeaus hissing from his room. I heard Nora- that ignorant bitch- crying for her baby. I heard my footsteps getting louder as I stomped up the stairs. I heard it all. I heard it all and I didn't give a shit. I continued my way to the one place I had to go. I hurried myself into Violet's room. I hurried myself there, because I knew that he was there. Tate was there.

I busted through the door. My predictions were right. Tate was in there. Violet was in his arms. They were kissing.

I rolled my eyes, "TATE LANGDON. We need to talk." They both turned to look at me.

"Oh my god, you know her?" Violet shrieked looking at me. She was in a black shirt. She looked like a man. She looked disgusting. She looked stupid. Stupid enough to be completely oblivious to the fact that the guy she was kissing also raped her mother.

Tate, on the other hand, looked suprisingly calm. Well suprisingly calm for someone who raped their girlfriend's mother. Fun. Another name to add to the list. Murderer. Killer. Monster. Psychopath. And now... Rapist.

Tate looked at me confused. Violet walked over to me, "Leave my room."

I crossed my arms and leaned down. God she was short. "It used to be my room. Ownership matters shit here."

"I don't care. It's mine now and you need to leave.."

"That's cute. You're standing up for what's yours. Now get out of my way. I need to talk to Tate."

"Bullshit. Tate's my boyfriend."

"Good to know. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tate jumped from the bed.

Ugh. This game that he was playing- This character that he was acting- This- whatever this was- it was disgusting. "Oh that's sweet. The way you guys are in love. When you get married be sure to pick out a nice SUIT!"

Tate's eyes shifted. They looked worried. He turned to Violet, giving her a kiss. Puke. He put his arms around her, "I'm going to be right back."

"What's this about?" Violet was asking. Tate didn't answer, he just smiled. I led Tate out of the room and into the hallway.

"I like your hair. It looks nice like that. It makes your-"

"Fuck off. I'm not your friend anymore!"

"What the hell?" He looked at me weirdly, "Is it because of the suit? I didn't kill anyone, you know." He spoke so calmly. He spoke so steadily. It scared me a little but a small part of him comforted me.

"Is it because of the suit?" I mimicked his casual tone, "GODDAMMIT TATE! You raped her mother!"

"And why do you care? From what I saw in there, you guys aren't exactly friends."

"Well I guess, a lot of things aren't what it seems, right? Like raping your girlfriends mother?"

"I would hardly call it rape. Vivien wasn't even putting up a fight. She looked like she enjoyed it." He laughed staring at me, "The way you did."

"God! Do you even hear yourself? Can you not hear what's coming out of your mouth?"

"Calm down! remember? You left me. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I fucking hate this family. If you kill them... If I have to be stuck with them, I will personally make it my job to make your life hell."

"Does that even matter? If I don't kill them, something else will. The house always takes spirits. Always." He leaned in. His breath spelled like spearmint. It was nice. "If anything your friends are going to end their lives. That gay couple, they blame their whole fucking relationship on everyone else. That slut, Moira? She fucked my dad. She's a whore. And that Liz? She actually thinks that she had a chance being an actress. They all take their problems out on people. And thinking of it now, you're exactly like them. You don't trust man because your boyfriend strangled you. Because he cheated on you. Whatever."

My eyes felt wobbly as I stared at Tate. I could tell that he regretted what he said right after it left his mouth. I didn't care though. My eyes were already red. My hands were already shaky. But I didn't care. Did I?

I turned my back to him, "I was happy for you," I spun back around, "Did you know that? I was happy that you found someone. I was happy that you were happy. I was happy that you were safe. I was happy that you've changed. Her love has made you-"

"What about your love? Or did that even exist?"

"I loved you so much, but you never loved me back. I wasn't enough for you, so you killed. You killed people, Tate. You said you loved me then you killed people. And then after a while, I started to believe that you've changed. I gave you a second chance...but you kept killing."

"I killed Chad and Patrick for you. I knew that you and Chad would have been good friends."

"That's bullshit Tate. We both know that you killed them for Nora. You kill people thinking that you're doing a great deed, but you're making things worse-"

"Stop!"

"No. I can't. Because your actions have been affecting people. Did you even think about the consequences? Huh? Let me ask you Tate. How did those high-schooler's parents react? How did they react when they found out that their kids died!?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

But I couldn't. I kept going. "You didn't know. You didn't even care. You didn't-"

"GO away!"

...

I was alone. I was alone in the basement. I knew that Chad and Liz were in my room but I didn't want to face them yet. No. Not now.

Tears burnt down my face. Tate told me to go away. It sunk in deep. He raped Vivien. That hurt, but it wasn't what hurt the most. What hurt the most was the way he looked at Violet. The way he kissed her. The way he protected her.

The tears were rolling down my cheeks faster now. My eyes were closed but they kept escaping. They dripped down my chin.

"Oh my god! There you are!" Liz came rushing towards me.

"We've been looking everywhere." Chad gave me a hug.

"Yeah- I was just- yeah." I looked down. The tears kept coming out.

"Oh honey. If it makes you feel any better, we knew something bad was going to happen. We've been going along with your old plan this whole time."

"We will ruin their lives for what they did to you."

"No- no. I don't want that."

"What? Why?"

"I can't let them suffer."

"Why of course you can."

"I can, but I don't want to. I don't want to watch them suffer," i paused, "And I especially don't want them to die here. I do not want them to be with us...in here...for eternity."

"They're not going to die. We won't kill anyone. I mean, who do you think we are? Tate?"

"Liz!"

"Oh sorry. Too soon?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Well I think I know what can help you. Gossip Girl marathon!"

"I doubt that watching a show would help me."

"Oh trust me. Gossip Girl has gotten me through the darkest moments of my life."

"Okay...I guess it's worth a shot."

"And it will work! trust me!"


	15. Chapter 15

2010-

It's been 12 hours.

Chad sat on my right. Patrick by his side. Their hands brushed against each other every now and then but both would awkwardly flinch away.

Liz was on my left.

Moira was beside Liz.

We were in the living room.

In front of us was a television playing seasons after seasons after seasons of Gossip Girl.

My butt ached but the plot was too riveting for me to get up and stretch.

"You were right. Gossip Girl is helping." I whispered to Chad.

"Of course it's helping," Chad gestured towards me, "Gossip Girl is more than just a show! It's like an answer booklet. It helps you relate. In this case, You are like Blair Wardolf. Having to deal with a pesky wannabe goth Jenny Humphry? Jenny's your Violet. It all relates!"

"Well I would love to know who my Chuck is," I laughed.

Patrick spoke up this time, "Let's look into this more. Chuck has hurt Blair. Chuck has used Jenny to hurt Blair...He has injured her soul, but in the last episode, what did Blair say?"

I paused, wondering. Blair has said a lot of things in the last episode. That last episode basically revolved around her. Then I remembered, "She told Chuck that she didn't want safe. She wanted him..." My eyes went blank. My brain sprung into thoughts. Thoughts of Tate. Thoughts after thoughts after thoughts.

Chad slapped Patrick's arm, "That is not what we wanted!"

Liz looked at Moira confused, probably hoping that she would speak up before I realized what Patrick was indicating. Too late.

"She didn't care about feeling safe because being with Chuck made her feel so right-"

"No. Laney, think about it. Chuck didn't kill people. Chuck didn't rape people-"

"But being with Tate made me feel amazing!" Then it all came to me. I didn't hate Violet. I was jealous of her. I was jealous the way Tate cared for her.

"That was short termed happiness-"

"I'll take short termed happiness over long termed sadness any day-"

"But have you thought what he will do the next time you guys get in a fight? If you get back together, that's a selfish move on your part."

"You're right. Maybe I need to be more selfish. To get what I want. I need to be selfish. Like Blair Wardolf."

"Have you forgot that he was the one that took away Chad and Patrick's life?"

"But look at Ben now. I'm still mad at him for taking away my life. But- but I don't want to make him suffer. Seeing him with a family... in a way...I'm happy for him."

"How can you be happy for him? How can you be happy for him after everything has happened? What he's done to you?"

"Nate broke Blair too, but she got over it."

"Gossip Girl is different from whatever shit you're talking about! Breaking people's hearts is different than actually breaking their hearts!"

"Moira, it's okay. I mean look at Tate now. He's over her. He likes Violet." Liz tapped on her knee, "Even if she wants to go back to him, he wouldn't want her anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Tate and I have been through way more he ever will with Violet."

"Been through what? Fighting? You guys only fought. Fought about his habit of killing! Everyone heard you guys fight."

"That was then. It's different now."

"How is it different? Cause he stopped ruining people's lives? He's the reason Vivien is pregnant!"

"He didn't even rape her! She thought he was Ben! She allowed him to do it! I heard that she enjoyed it."

"Oh my goodness Laney! Do you hear yourself right now?!"

I paused. I did hear myself. Every word that left my mouth. It wasn't something 1982 Laney would ever say. But 2010 Laney is different wasn't 1982 Laney. I've changed into someone completely different. I was different because Tate has changed me. Tate has changed my perspective on everything. On everyone.

"Yeah I do. I want Tate." I left the room...I needed to talk to Tate. I needed to tell him that I loved him. Before I went after him, I got a sweater from the basement. It was Tate's sweater. The one he gave me the first time we met. I never got the chance to return it, and to be honest I never wanted to. It comforted me whenever I felt alone.

The sweater still fit me the same as it did 28 years ago. I guess your body doesn't really change much when you're dead.

"That's my sweater." I turned around. It was Tate.

I gave him a smile, "Yeah. I was getting cold."

"I always loved the way you wore that."

"Well I loved wearing it. It's comfterable," I paused, "What are you doing down here?"

He looked at me, "I felt bad with what happened yesterday. You know that I didn't mean any of it. I'm glad that you have new friends. People that could distract you from this ugly...lonely..house."

"Yeah, like how you have Violet."

"Yeah. Exactly! Violet's amazing! I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here."

I walked towards Tate, "Did you remember when you used to think that I was amazing?"

"You still are the most amazing friend I could ask for." Tate laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Friend?" That word stung. I leaned in closer to him, "We are way more than friends."

Tate lingered a while, looking into my eyes. He took a deep breath before shoving me away, "Laney, stop."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Laney! I don't want have those feelings for you anymore!"

I stumbled backwards,"Sorry but, you can't honestly say that you have no more feelings for me."

"Laney. We are friends."

"No! We have so much history together! Too much to be just friends! Remember those summer nights we've spent together?"

"Those nights we spent together as friends."

"You said you loved me Tate! You can't just forget something like that!"

Tate walked towards me. "Of course I didn't forget it."

"Then why are we just friends?"

"I have a girlfriend now. Laney, Violet and I are dating."

I threw my head back laughing. "Of course. You and Violet."

"After you left me, I felt broken. Violet was there to help me. She is the one who fixed me."

My throat was filled with fiery hot anger. I felt my eyes darkening. "She fixed you? What the FUCK do you mean she FIXED YOU?"

Tate rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't get it."

I coughed out a laugh. "God. What do you even see in that little bitch? She's a bratty mess."

"Well she's my bratty mess and you need to stay the hell away from her."

"Gladly. It's not good to associate with the annoying."

"Stop talking about her like that!" he looked down at his hands. The fingers wove around eachother." Plus... You don't really want me. You only want me when you can't have me. You don't really want me back."

"That's not true," I stepped closer to him, "I love you Tate Langdon."

Tate stepped back in laughter. "God, why are you doing this Laney?"

"Doing what?"

"Your calls for attention? I'm finally happy so why are you trying to ruin everything?"

"I'M trying to ruin everything for you?" My voice echoed through out my room. The pitches of sarcasm bounced off the walls.

"Yes! You always do this! You-"

A scream came from upstairs. It was shrill. It must have belonged to Violet. Tate's eyes scattered out the door. He didn't finish what he was about to say. He just turned and left. He went running, sprinting.

"Violet! Violet! I'm coming!"

I ran after him. "Oh my god Tate! Calm down. She's probably just freaking out over nothing."

Tate ignored me. He kept screaming, "Don't worry Violet! I'm coming!"

He glided up the steps as I stumbled through half. I kept looking up, hoping that he would slow down. He didn't. My steps were short and slow compared to his. "God, you weren't kidding when you said track star."

I glanced back up. Tate was out of sight but I could still hear his voice. I sat down on the top step to rest. My breath came out panting. Tate appeared again. He was dragging Violet across the floor. Was she? No! No she can't be! I will not allow her to die in this house! I followed them.

"What the hell is this?"

Tate ignored me, dragging her into the bathtub. Tears were streaming down his face. "Don't you die on me Violet! Don't you die on me!" He was trying to make her throw up. I felt like throwing up too. Looking at him, trying to save her, from dying. Ugh, puke.

"He loves her. He only loves her. Not you, no no. Honey he's been over you." Chad was behind me. Patrick was by his side, an awkward space separating them.

Liz showed up beside me, "I don't get what he sees in her either. I mean look at her. Probably because they're both social outcasts. Suicidal ones. Ha." She sprung out so casually it made me sick. Did she do this? Did they do it together? No, they couldn't have. Right? I mean, it was never in the plan to kill anyone. Was it?

Moira showed up on the other side, "I'm sorry dear. Breakups are tough. Lets go down to the kitchen. Get you some tea."

I shook my head. I didn't feel myself crying until the tears streamed down my cheeks. Tate wasn't even looking. He didn't pay any attention to me. He was holding Violet in his arms.

"Get that bitch out of my house." I told Liz, "If she dies in this house, I will go on a bloody rampage."

"We can't do that. This is the house's soul. It's property of the house."

"I don't care! Get her out of here!" I stormed out of the bathroom. Moira followed me. We sat silently in the kitchen.

I sat down on the stool. Moira went to her ways, making me tea.

"God, why am I such an idiot?" My eyes were swollen. My cheeks were puffy. My nose was stuffed.

"You are not an idiot. Love makes us do insane things."

I nodded along, "Insane people make us do insane things too."

Moira laughed, "Yes. They do."

-silence-

"What am I going to do if Violet gets trapped in the house?"

"Ignore her. I wouldn't suggest anything unless you want a never-ending rivalry."

I let out a grunt. "Ughh...but she's so..."

"Sad. Freaky. Annoying?" Chad appeared beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I paused realizing the obvious matter, "Please say that she died outside of the house"

"I'm sorry Laney, I wish we could." Liz appeared. She had a mirror shard in her chest. Blood was dripping onto the ground.

"He stabbed us with glass shards when we tried to take her body."

"And... and did she die in here?"

Liz's wound quickly healed. The blood stopped dripping. The glass fell to the floor. Her cut quickly disappeared. "Yeah. She died."

The room went silent. I watched as everyone stared at me. I wanted them to stop but I didn't want to talk. Part of me knew that Violet would have died in the house but the other part was praying for her to die elsewhere.

The kettle screeched. Moira rushed over, pouring hot water into a mug. She handed me the mug and gave me a tea bag. I dipped it in, once...twice...three times. I watched as the bag got soaked with water. It was practically drowning in the scorching liquid. I knew the feeling. The feeling of anger bubbling up inside of me. The feeling of myself drowning inside of all the anger. The fury. The rage. God I want to be alone right now.

Everyone else sensed it and disappeared. They were still in the room, but they disappeared. I bet they're talking about me right now. Feeling sorry for me. I don't feel sorry for myself though. Why should I? My life is a joke. My non-existent afterlife trapped inside of a haunted house is a joke. Everything about me is a joke.

I kept dipping the bag into the mug. My tea was done. My lips went in for a sip. It was bitter. It was hot. It was disgusting. I want some honey. I lifted myself up and searched the cabinets for a jar of honey.

Cabinet 1 was mainly bowls and plates. Ugly ones. God, Chad was right when he said Vivien didn't have style.

Cabinet 2 was different kinds of cereals. Sugary ones. The box said that they were organic but from the looks of it, they were as organic as nuclear.

Cabinet 3 was more bowls and plates. Each one uglier than the first. I slammed the door shut and moved on to Cabinet 4 which was filled wit-

*smash*

I turned around.

Tate.

Tate was standing there.

He's thrown my mug onto the ground.

His face was burning red. Probably out of anger. His eyes were pitch black. Yup, he's definitely mad.

"That was uncalled for." I laughed casually. It came out wobbly and shaky.

He looked past me however those black eyes pierced through me.

"You. Are. A. Bitch. Did you know that Laney?" He spat at me. Those black pupils still staring at me.

"I'm the bitch? I'M THE BITCH?" I gave out a disgusted chuckle, "Now how exactly am I the bitch here?"

"Oh stop acting so innocent!" Tate took a step towards me. "You tricked me to your basement."One more step forward. The island counter top was the only thing separating him from attacking me."You isolated me from Violet so that your messed up friends could scare her." He walked around the counter top towards me. I backed away from him. His eyes were still staring straight at me. He cornered me. He cornered me the way Benjamin cornered me 28 years ago. "Your friends made her commit suicide." He leaned in closer. His breath was hot, full of anger. "SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU GODDAMMIT!" Tears formed inside of his black eyes. His body was shaking. I remembered how he used to shake like that. Whenever he was nervous, whenever he was sad, whenever he was mad. My eyes drifted to his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Seeing him so vulnerable. Seeing him shaking the way he used to. It was enough for me to press my lips against his.

But I didn't. I just stared at him.

"Violet's dead because of your stupid selfish high school prank."

My stupid selfish high school prank? I'm still confused on how she died. I was not involved in whatever happened today. All I remember was following Tate and seeing him trying to save her.

Wait. Tate said that my friends scared her.

Did they?

No, no they couldn't have.

Even if they did, they wouldn't have killed her.

Could they?

Even if on accident?

No. Tate also said that she committed suicide. I laughed. Suicide. What I would give to be alive again and she decided to take hers away.

"Violet's dead because she's a stupid selfish ignorant bitch." I felt my body gain more power. I shoved Tate away from me. "Violet's dead because she killed herself. DO YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING THAT IS?" I paused. "I would do anything to be alive again and she just gave up her life. That's pathetic."

Tate's eyes were still black. They eyed me, furiously. "The only person that's pathetic is you. Making me actually believe that you loved me again? That's pathetic."

Tears were trying to escape my eyes but I pushed them back. I needed to be strong. I couldn't cry. No, not now. My red eyes watched as Tate made his way towards me. What was he doing? His hands slowly rose towards my neck.

No.

No no. I turned, trying to escape but he grabbed me before I could.

"You selfish bitch! You broke the one thing that I loved!" His grip was tightening around my neck, the way Benjamin did. "You're going to suffer! You're going to suffer the way I suffered." The hands were warm, no they were hot. They were scorching hot. They were as hot as the tears that finally escaped my eyes. "The one thing, the only thing that haunts you day and night?" He smirked. My mouth opened, gasping for breath. Nothing. "Remember the night you died? Betrayed by the man you loved?"

My vision was getting blurry. My lungs stopped trying.

I watched as Tate choked me. The way that Benjamin did. I watched as Patrick appeared behind him, prying his hands off of me. I watched as Chad punched Tate. I watched as Liz rushed over, cupping my head in her hands. I watched as Moira started to explain what really happened. I watched but my vision was getting dimmer.

and dimmer

and dimmer

finally...pitch black.


	16. Chapter 16

1994-

I was in Tate's bedroom. I was looking through his music, his books, looking through everything. I looked at the pills. They looked as if they've never been touched. I looked around for the cocaine. The bag was half-empty.

Tate's doing cocaine again. Of course he was. He's been acting so different lately. He's been acting so different because he is doing cocaine. Again.

Moira appeared behind me.

"Snooping on your boyfriend?"

"Snooping on me?" i replied. I heard a hesitant laughter.

She walked over. Her eyes fell on the bag of cocaine. "Oh dear."

"It's nothing. He has these phases where he does cocaine, but he's going to quit." I tried to convince her, but mainly I was trying to convince myself.

"Is he?"

"Yes. He will. For me." I nodded.

Moira nodded along but I could tell that she didn't believe what I said. "Okay, it's your business. Just remember what I said before. Langdon's are bad news."

"Okay, okay." I linked my arm into hers. We walked out of the bedroom.

"Am I being too naggy?"

"Uhm, when are you not naggy?"

Moira laughed. I gave a smile. It wasn't very convincing. I still couldn't get the bag of cocaine out of my mind.

"So, how are things between you and Tate?" Moira stopped walking. She turned to me. I shrugged but she raised an eyebrow.

"It's good"

"And...?"

"And what?"

"What else? Have you guys...?"

"God Moira! No."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

We both paused. The silence was suddenly broken with the slam of the front door. Tate ran up the stairs, dressed in black. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He shouldn't be back for another 4 hours. I let go of Moira to follow him.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

Tate's eyes were red. Probably from the cocaine. "Nothing." He smiled. "Just wanted to see you." He rushed over, giving me a hug. I hugged him back, snugging my face into his jacket. The jacket was black and rough. Dusts of cocaine rested on the shoulder caps...right next to red splotches. Red splotches of newly dried liquid. What was it? I looked at it closer.

No...No. No.

It was blood.

I pushed Tate away. "There's blood on your jacket." My voice was monotoned. I didn't show much expression. Tate tried reaching for me but I backed away. The sound of sirens soon started to pierce my ears.

Sirens...police sirens.

"Tate? What did you do?"

Tate smiled. "I found a way. A way for us to be together!" His voice was so full of happiness and hope. I walked back into his bed room. He followed me.

"What do you mean you found a way?" Downstairs I could hear a group of men busting through the door. I could hear Constance and her confused voice echoing through the house.

The group of men made their way into the bedroom. They were police men. They were holding guns. I made myself invisible to them. I could feel the tears rushing down my face.

Tate must have killed someone. He must have stole something. He must have done something illegal.

The evidence was there but I kept hoping to be proven wrong. But I wasn't wrong.

The police yelled at Tate who just stood there, ginning.

His hands formed a gun shape as he held it towards his temples. I didn't want to watch anymore but I couldn't stop. My eyes were glued to Tate. I was yelling for him to stop. My voice came out shrill. I hated the way it sounded. I have always hated the sound of shrill voices but here I was. Screaming for him to stop.

"No! No! Tate! Stop! Do Not Reach for your bag! No don't pull out your gun!" He didn't listen to me. Shots were fired by the police men. I ran forward trying to block the shots, but I couldn't. The house wouldn't let me.

Tate's body thumped down to the floor. I screamed as I rushed to his side. My hands wrapped around Tate's face. Tears dripping onto his face.

Tate's dead. He's dead.

2004-

Tate is a monster. Tate is dead to me.

He's been following me. I wanted him to leave me alone but he's still following me. So I ran. I ran down the steps. I ran through the hallways. This house has become a maze and here I was being chased to find a way out. Find a way to get away from everyone and everything.

But there's no way out.

Tears were burning in my eyes.

It's been twelve years since Tate's death. Since the school shooting.

After knowing what he has done, I couldn't be with him. No, it was insane what he did. It was terrifying. It wasn't safe. I need to feel safe. I need safe.

"Laney! Laney!" My name echoed through the house. I ignored it. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. I don't want to trust him anymore.

It's been twelve years and I still can't hold my tears back.

"Laney, you never gave me the chance to explain."

It was true. I never wanted him to explain it. I didn't want to be lied to or convinced. The proof was all there and...I didn't want to be tricked...again.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Tate took one step towards me. "Yes you do."

"Get away from me Tate." I walked past him.

"I love you." I stopped walking. My back was still towards him. I didn't want to look at him but part of me wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I love you Laney. You gave me so much. You made me feel amazing. You've helped me."I heard his footsteps as he neared me. "When I went to school that day... I wanted to help everyone else the way you've helped me. I killed people I like so they can escape from this living hell that we were born into-"

"You took away their lives Tate!" My voice interrupted his. I turned around, his face right there. "You took away their futures! You took EVERYTHING away from them!"

Tate could tell I was furious. "It's not like that Laney."

I didn't want to hear anymore. "Whatever."

"I love you Laney. I love everything about you." he took a deep breath, "That's why I killed the cheerleader. Because she was so much like you. I wanted to help her. Help her the way you helped me. This world?" He gestured his hands in the air, "This world we live in, it's a living hell. I freed them from this living hell."

"Your insane." I jerked myself away from him.

"I'm insanely in love with you!"

"I. Will. Never. Love. Someone. Like You." My voice was full of hate.

"You loved me before!"

"Well you aren't the person I fell in love with. You've changed. I can't accept that. Bye Tate."

2008-

I forgave Tate last year. We both talked things through and he agreed to stop killing and to stop hurting people as long as I'm with him.

Things were finally going the way I wanted it to.

The house has a new owner now. They were a of gay couple. Patrick and Chad. (I finally gave into Liz who wanted me to spy on the owners.) To be completely honest Patrick was disgusting to me. Chad, on the other hand, intrigued me. He reminds me a lot of myself. To be the only one who's trying in a relationship. To be so committed when the other is so unfaithful.

I was in the attic talking to Beau when Liz came up. She told me that she had some news to tell me. Whenever she said that, it meant bad news. I dismissed myself in front of Beau and followed Liz into the hallways.

Today was Halloween. Tate and I were supposed to go on a date today so I told Liz to hurry up. She gave me a look and then asked if I had been in the dining room at all. I said no. She asked if I had been in the basement at all. I said no again.

I asked her why she was asking all of this. She gave me another look. I told her to hurry because I was really excited for my date. She just took my hand and dragged me downstairs. Moira was cleaning the dining room. We kept walking and walking and reached the basement.

Patrick was lying dead on the ground. Chad next to him with a gun pressed to his head.

"What happened?" My voice was low.

"Tate happened."

"What do you mean...Tate happened?"

"He killed them. They decided not to have the babies and he killed them."

"Nora...Why is he so goddamn obsessed with Nora?"

"She was the mother he never had?"

I nodded in silence. My eyes were still staring at the crime scene in front of me. Chad and Patricks ghost souls finally rose from their corpse.

"What happened?" Patrick asked. He turned his neck and stretched his arms suggesting that he felt sore.

"Where are we?" Chad asked.

I turned to Liz then back at Chad. "Welcome to Murder House. Have fun in Hell."


	17. Chapter 17

2010-

My vision was blurry. I was in my room, lying on the beat up mattress. I sat up, rotating my neck. My whole body was sore, coming back from the dead and all.

"You're back!" The voice stung my ears. I turned to my right. Tate was sitting on a chair next to me.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was so distant even I didn't recognize it.

"I- for-to apologize about everything."

I shook my head, "Well I don't want to hear it."

Tate reached his hand forward, "No. We need to talk about this."

"God, I told you that I don't want to hear it." I paused, "Why are you even here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Violet?"

Tate's eyes shifted uncomfortably, "yeah. Violet." His voice came out bored. He didn't even bother to move. I looked at him but he was looking at the ground.

"Fine. If you aren't leaving...I will." I got up from the bed, stumbling with my feet, not grasping the ground. Tate rushed over, helping me to steady my balance. "I'm fine."

"No. Obviously you're not."

I shifted away from him, "Get your hands off of me!"

Tate obeyed and stayed behind.

I trudged my way through the basement. My foot slid across the floor several times, throwing off my balance. I so badly wanted to ask Tate for help, but I couldn't risk my pride, or what's left of it anyways.

My toes made their way to the stairs. I changed my position, walking up the stairs sideways. My muscles were sore as I lifted my legs upward. My heel slipped, causing me to fall backwards. A pair of hands kept me from hitting the ground.

"Woah easy there." It was Ben's mistress, Hayden.

"Oh. Thanks." I leaned against the wall.

Hayden's eyes widened at the sight of my face. "You're Laney! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I've heard some rumors about you and Ben."

"Right back at you."

"Ha. Yeah. I'm not exactly the most popular person around here."

I shook my head in laughter, "No you are not."

"Everyone hates me. I bet you hate me too."

"Nah. I just think you're misunderstood."

Hayden's eyes brightened, "So you get it? You get what I'm going through?"

I cocked my head to the right, "Not exactly. But I'm not judging either."

Hayden rested her hands on my shoulders, "Me and you. We are alike!"

I tried wiggling out of her hands but her grip only tightened, "Not really."

"No. We are! We both hate Ben!" Her nails were digging into my shoulders, "And now we have the chance to get revenge! To scare him! To kill him and get away scott-free!"

"I don't want him dead!" I tried slapping her hands away but her nails have pierced into my skin. "If he dies here, I will be stuck here with him for the rest of eternity."

"Then what about Violet? She stole Tate from you! Or Vivien? Living the life that I deserve. That you deserve."

"What about it? Killing them won't bring me back to life."

Hayden rolled her eyes, "But the satisfaction of killing someone who have something that you deserve...that makes you feel alive."

"God! You're a crazy bitch!"

"I'm crazy because Ben made me that way! Don't you see that?"

I tried squirming free but she wouldn't let me. "Let me go!" I kicked my legs at her. She stumbled backwards but caught her balance. With one hand she pushed me against the wall. With the other hand she pulled out a pocket knife from her back jean pocket.

Hot tears formed in my eyes. They burned as I kept on kicking.

"Stop moving!"

"Let me go!" It wasn't much of a fight. I was still recovering from my death. Her ghost super-natural-power-shit was making her strong, fast, smart, and psychopathic. I tried struggling but she easily gained control.

"I can't do that!" she traced the blade around my face, "See, you had your chance... but just like everyone else, you left me with no choice." She pulled the blade back before making a slit across my forehead. The pain was instant, a sharp sting. I let out a scream. How could no one hear me? I felt the burning red blood flowing down my face, mixing with the tears.

She pulled the blade back again, slashing it across my cheek. My hot flesh pained as it was exposed to the damp air. My whole face stung with agony. I watched as she readjusted her blade, holding it in her fist instead.

She was going to stab me.

Dying twice in one day.

I closed my eyes and waited. I waited for the final stab. I waited for the flash of light that I experienced every other time I died. I waited...but nothing came. I opened me eyes in confusion. Her cold hands have left. I heard a scream. Tate was there, holding the knife in his hand. Hayden laid on the ground, smirking yet still begging for mercy. Tate motioned her to leave and I watched as she scrambled away, cowardly.

I bounced away from the cold and wet wall. "Why?" I felt a cooling sensation on my forehead and cheek. The slashes must have healed.

"Why what?"

"Why would you save me?"

Tate ran his hand through my hair, "How could I not save you?" He paused, changing the subject completely, "Did you mean what you said earlier today?"

"What did I say?"

"That you still loved me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still feel that way about me?"

I thought about my answer? To be completely honest, I wasn't sure how I felt. Telling him yes would only make things weirder. "No."

"You're lying."

"Why would you say that?"

"You still love me."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Tate took a step forward as I took one backwards. I was up against the wall again. "I needed to know..." Before he could finish, he pressed his lips against mine. The taste of him brought back old memories. Kissing him made me feel so...alive. The saying was corny,I know, but it was exactly how I felt. Being with Tate was right.

But it wasn't. Tate has a girlfriend. A dead girl. I pushed him off, "No. Stop. We can't do this."

"Why? You still love me right?"

He leaned in closer, wanting more. I dodged his lips, "Tate. You have a girlfriend." I paused, "This would be different if she could leave but she's dead. She's stuck here for eternity."

There was a silence.

Comprehending what he just did, Tate's eyes widened. He brushed his hands through his hair. "Shit! What did I just do?" He looked over at me, guiltily, "Please don't tell Violet."

"sure."

"I don't know what happened."

"okay."

"I had it so under control then all of a sudden-"

"Yeah. I think you should go now." I growled.

"Just. Please don't tell Violet-"

"I won't tell her but you have to leave!"

Tate nodded as he walked up the stairs. I waited a couple of minutes before going up myself. I waited to make sure I wouldn't run into him.

Walking towards the kitchen, my head started aching. I kept walking, believing it was just a headache. A little water should suffice but the closer I got towards the kitchen, the worse I felt. My brain started screeching. My hands scattered everywhere, trying to find something to hold on to, or to at least lean against.

nothing.

What was happening to me? I tried blinking faster, but I could only see visions of neon patterns. My eyes stayed open for a while as I saw a blurred figure emerge. It was Ben.

The sight of him, or the vague outline of his body, made my brain malfunction. I knelt to the ground as voices rose in my head. Flashbacks occurred of when Ben strangled me. Of when Tate strangled me. Their voices started merging. I tore at my hair, at my skin, begging for the voices to stop. Gun shots were fired inside my head. Bells rang. Violet telling me to leave. Memories flooded my brain as my head screeched. I began pounding at the ground. Hands came out, helping me up, but I couldn't make out who they were. My brain was completely useless. I felt bile rising up my throat as I begged for everything to stop. What was going on? Was I drugged? I kept clawing at the air, until my nails hit flesh. Something grabbed me around my waist but I couldn't struggle back. Suddenly the air pressure seemed to rise. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I panicked, breathing in and out, quicker and quicker.

No air whatsoever. I felt like suffocating. I felt like I was drowning. I felt terrible, knowing that I couldn't stop whatever was happening.

Then it all stopped. I opened my eyes again. I was in the kitchen, alone. Shakily, I stood up again. My knees were wobbled as I leaned against the counter.

The door rang. I stumbled my way over, wanting to see who it was. Violet opened it revealing Constance and a woman who looked so familiar to me. Who was she? I know I have seen her before. They walked over to the living room. I followed curiously, trying to put a name to the woman's face.

Violet sat down on the couch. Constance wandered around with the woman by her side. She had blonde hair that ended by her shoulders. She seemed to glance my way. Her glance suddenly turned into a frightened stare. She couldn't see me, could she? I shook my head and left the room. This was getting dumb. I was just being paranoid about little things.

I walked into the dining room and sat down. I could still hear the conversations going on in the living room. Violet whining about her mom's baby. Constance talking about Addie. The mystery woman giving input as if she knew everything about ghosts. I heard Tate's voice as he joined their conversation. The woman hurried him away. I, then, heard heavy footsteps towards the dining room followed by the clanking of heels.

I disappeared.

Tate entered with the mysterious woman behind him.

"You know of all the murders in this house, right?" Her voice was so frail yet so powerful. Who was this woman? Probably some sick murder house fanatic.

"Yeah. I know the ghosts. Why?"

"Even the ones that died before you?"

"Depends on who you're talking about."

The woman pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of the way, "So you know Laney Wilson?" I froze.

I could see Tate's eyes dashing towards me. He must have sensed that I was in the room. Sometimes, if you know a ghost well enough, you can sense their presence. I appeared to him, shaking my head and making an 'X' with my hands. "No. Never heard of her."

Mystery woman took a deep breath, staring into Tate's eyes, "You're lying. I can sense it."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Personal reasons. Now tell me. What do you know about Laney Wilson?" My body went stiff at the sound of my name. How did she know me? Did I know her?

"I told you. I don't know anyone named Laney Wilson."

"What if we made a deal? If I made a deal with you, will you tell me what you know about her?"

"I don't think a deal will give me memories of a girl I never even heard of."

"I can talk to your sister Addie."

Tate paused. His eyes fluttered at the mentioning of Addie's name. He glanced over at me. I nodded for him to accept the deal. "Fine. But you talk to her first."

She nodded as she sat down on one of the chairs. Tate sat opposite of her. I walked over, examining what she was doing. Her long nails moved around as she chanted words with her eyes closed.

"She says she doesn't want to talk to you. She's scared of talking to you after finding out everything you've done." Her eyes slowly opened.

"Bullshit. You can't talk to the dead, can you."

"Of course I can. I have ever since I was born. I don't blame you for not believing me. My parents didn't either." My eyes widened. What she was saying sounded just like my sister, Billie Dean. I walked closer, examining her face. She looked like Billie Dean too. Was it possible that she was Billie Dean?

No that's not possible. She went off to college and never came back. At least I've never heard of her.

"I don't think I wanted anyone to believe me. At least not after my sister's death. My parents completely broke down after she died. It's insane, thinking about her death."

Sister. A dead sister. She had a dead sister. This woman had to be Billie Dean!

I appeared before her, "Billie?"


	18. Chapter 18

2010-

"Oh yes. Laney! I've been expecting you." Her voice has changed. It seemed so distant..so far away.

"Bilie!" My cries escaping from my sobbing tears. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her. She patted my back, slowly. Her touch seemed so out of place.

"Yes. Okay." Her long nails tangled through my hair then reached my shoulders to push me off of her.

I ignored it. "How's Mom and Dad? How are they?"

I searched her face for answers. Her eyes started to glimmer. Her teeth shined as she opened her mouth to laugh. "They're dead Laney."

Part of me always knew that they were going to die. Sooner or later. The other part just didn't want to believe it. I also couldn't believe Billie's attitude towards their death. Her laugh was disrespectful, disgusting. I want to call her out. Tell her how she's changed from the old Billie. How she's turning into a...Constance. But I knew that saying so what just cause drama. It would also scare her away. I needed her to stay, she was all I had left from my old life. "So what do you do now?"

"I talk to ghosts. People _pay_ for me to talk to ghosts." She took a pack of cigarettes from her bag. She offered me one.

"No thanks."

"Oh why not? What are you scared of? Dying from lung cancer?"

My tone changed. "**No Thanks.**" I pushed her hands away. She stared at me; her eyes stone cold.

"Fine." She closed the pack and dropped it back into her purse.

Tate was still sitting across from us. I must have forgotten about him but when I looked over, his eyes were darting back and forth. He looked confused at what was happening. I don't blame him. I was confused too. I changed the subject hoping to break the tension. "So, you said people pay for you to talk to ghosts?"

"I'm the best in the world."

Tate laughed, "The world's pretty big for you to say that you're the best."

Billie ignored him. With her chin tipped upwards and her shoulders squared back, she looked exactly like me."I know everything there is to know about the dead. I can communicate with the dead. I can do whatever."

"Psh. Yeah right. You can't even talk to Addie."

Billie slammed her fist on the table as she turned to Tate, "She didn't want to talk to you." I jumped, startled. Her voice sounded exactly like Constance.

"I call ripoff. I doubt that you're even real."

"You shut your mouth!"

"A fake ghost whisperer? It's kinda hot." Tate joked rolling the balls of his thumbs against the table.

Billie looked at me. "Just because my sister has a thing for psychopaths doesn't mean I do." My head burned.

"What?" I whimpered.

Billie let out a laugh, "Oh come on. We all know."

I stood there silently.

"I mean, even if I couldn't read your mind I can still sense your desperate-ness."

My hands balled into a fist. "What. Are. You. Talking. About." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Billie's expression didn't change, "But that little girl outside, she has his love. Doesn't she?"

I want to hit her. Goddammit I deserve to hit her.

"Just like your little Ben, Violet's your little Shelby." Her voice rose in laughter. I looked over at Tate who still sat there, speechless.

I felt a thousand insults burning it's way up my throat, clawing to be let out. I pushed those feelings back down.

Billie Dean patted my head, "God you never learn do you?"

My face flinched away from her. My mind scolded myself for doing so. I mean, family before pride...right? I sat down next to Billie Dean. "So you talk to the dead. Can you talk to mom and dad?"

"I would never talk to people so unworthy." She puffed out rings of smoke into my face. I brushed them away, coughing.

"Technically you can't call them people anymore. They're dead. Shouldn't _real_ ghost whisperers know the official terms?" Tate was tapping on his knee.

We both ignored him. Actually I ignored both of their comments.

"Okay." My voice sounded hesitant. "Since you know everything about the dead can you help me-"

"Help you?" Billie laughed, "How ironic. You never believed me but now you want me to help you?"

"No. Actually I need you to help me." My voice begged for her help. Maybe if she did, then she wouldn't seem so distant anymore. Maybe she'll turn back into the old Billie.

Billie pondered on my request. After a few seconds of consideration she agreed.

"Okay, so just today, I was headed into the kitchen, and I had this sudden breakdown. Like there were these voices, and hands. God the hands came from everywhere-"

"I've had those too!" Tate's voice appeared again.

Billie stared at him, then focused her attention back at me. "Well keep going."

"Uhm.. Okay. There were visions. They were memories. Memories of each time I died. And then some other ones." I paused, "And then I felt like I couldn't breath. Like I was drowning."

Billie, again, looked at Tate, then back at me. "He needs to leave. His aura is blocking every sense I have left."

Tate looked at me hoping for me to stand up for him. I didn't want to so I just winced in my seat. He nodded and walked through the door.

Billie looked at me, "Now tell me who the voices were."

"Tate. Ben. Together."

"Okay, and did anything unusual happen prior to your breakdown?"

"I'm a ghost, everything's unusual."

"Laney. Come on."

"Okay well a lot happened. Violet killed herself. Tate strangled me. Hayden tried to kill me."

"Wait. Tate strangled you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. And what were your visions exactly."

"Ben strangling me. Young Ben. And then Tate strangling me-"

"When he strangled you from earlier today."

"Yeah."

"And you said this happened when you walked into the kitchen?"

"Yeah. I think I saw Ben." I paused, "I THINK I saw him. I'm not sure."

"You think you saw Ben?"

"Yes."

"Was it an illusion? Your Ben from 28 years ago?"

"No. Ben's family moved here earlier this year. He's like in his forties now."

"Ah. So that little girl out there-"

"Ben's daughter."

"Okay, and did you have these visions before?"

"No. Today was the first time."

Billie nodded towards me. "Okay, I think I know what's going around here."

"What is it?"

Billie leaned back in her chair, "Tate's actions earlier today triggered something in your dead brain. He re-killed you the same way Ben did."

"What exactly did it trigger?"

She took another driff from her cigarette, "Tate strangling you the same way Ben did made your mind relate it to the night of your death." She waved her hands in the air, "The house gives off...special vibrations. They make it hard for a regular brain to function, not much less a dead brain. Like yours."

"So?"

"So basically, Tate strangling you triggered your mind to the bad memories of Ben strangling you. Those two things have now merged to a point that when you see Ben, your brain has a malfunction."

I paused, "So from now on, every time I see Ben I'm going to have a breakdown?"

"No. It should get better later." Billie tapped the cigarette against the table. Dusts of gray landed on the wood along with red sparks that dimmed when hitting the surface. "One way of it going away faster is facing Ben. Getting the closure you need."

I breathed in deeply. Talking to Ben. Not taunting. Not teasing. Actually talk to Ben about what happened. To get "closure." I knew it was going to happen sooner or later...I was hoping for later. Like a lottt later. I let out a laugh, "He's a psychiatrist now."

"What?" Billie leaned in with curiosity.

"Ben. He's a psychiatrist. He listens to crazy people talk about their problems."

Billie must have seen the hurt in my eyes because next she leaned in to hug me. "I'm sorry." This hug was genuine.

All of a sudden the old Billie has came back. I pulled her closer to me, my face buried in her clothes. Tears came pouring out. They weren't supposed to but they came out.

"I missed you so much." I cried out. I felt Billie's head nod against my shoulder. I pulled away, "Also...I'm sorry. For never believing you...about...you know."

Billie looked up, wiping her newly teared eyes with her hand, "It's fine. I don't blame you." She dug the cigarette into a holder, the sparks completely gone, "Well I don't blame you anymore."

I laughed. "Yeah. All those years of blaming everyone else for being messed up and here I am. Dead, in love with my also dead ex boyfriend who just so happens to be in love with my murderer slash ex boyfriend's dead daughter." God, what is wrong with me?

"Speaking of that brat." Billie spat out those words with the same amount of annoyance I had, "She wants me to tell her a spell that can permanently eliminate a ghost from this house-"

"Is that possible?" I asked, raising my voice. If I could eliminate any ghost from this house it'd be Hayden. God that bitch is insane.

"No. I'm about to go in there and tell her that now. She wants to get rid of some gay couple. Apparently they want to steal her brother?"

I paused. Oh Chad, what are you doing? I quickly thought of a plan. A plan that would help Chad and Patrick but also provide me and Liz some entertainment. "Or, we can have some fun with her."

Billie ran her fingers through my hair again, "Oh Laney. Still the same." she let out a laugh, "An evil mastermind."

"Haha yeah...so is it a deal?"

Billie smiled, "You're my sister. Of course it is!"

We discussed a plan to fool our little Violet. Then Billie left to follow through. I waved goodbye to her and told her to come back soon. I walked back into the dining room, feeling enlightened. Seeing Billie Dean again made me feel great. I sat down in the chair I was sitting in before. My eyes dashed towards the lighter and a pack of cigarettes that sat on the table. Looks like she's left it behind.

My hands reached inside the box of cigarettes. Wait! No! What was I doing?

But what was I afraid of? It's not like I can die from lung cancer. I mean, Billies been smoking for so long so it must be safe! My fingers pulled out a thinly rolled piece of paper. I held it infront of my eyes slowly examining it. My other hand found its way to the shiny silver lighter. I opened the cap and pressed the button. Sparks of amber threw me off but it was followed by a warm red glow.

My eyes were drawn to the flames as if I were a moth. My pupils ate up the color quickly. The flames danced against the air as I held it closer for examination. The warmth from the heat clung towards my skin. As if in a trance, I kept pulling the lighter closer to my face. Scratch that. I was in a trance. Nothing from the world could have interrupted me. The amber glows of flames teased my cheek. A small effective burn followed.

My brain snapped me out of it. I pulled the lighter away from my face, snapping the lid close. What was going on? I could have hurt myself terribly! This wasn't safe. I couldn't even control myself. Catching my breath, I sat there wondering what I should do next. In a swift movement I picked up the cigarettes and lighter, dropping them into my pockets.

In the hallways I passed Violet and Tate. I vanished, sneaking around them, hoping to pass them unnoticed.

Tate had her in his arms. They were kissing. Tate acted like he didn't even kiss me earlier today. That made me mad. Was that what man do? They're lying cheating guilty pigs! I shook my head and continued my way into the basement.

Sitting on the mattress I felt tears rush down my face. I had to stop with all the crying, I know. Crying was stupid. It was for the weak. The salty tears dropped to the floor. I took the lighter from my pocket again. I held it closer and closer to me. The thought of it touching my face made me curious.

What was that old saying? Curiosity killed the cat? Oh well, I'm already dead. What's to lose?

I pressed the flame again my face. THe hot crimson heat licked my skin. I felt a burning sensation hitting the surface. I didn't panic. I was completely calm. I allowed the fames to tease my skin, burning down the surface, then go deeper and deeper. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling. I was in control of my own death this time. I was in control. Beads of sweat poured down my face as the heat got even hotter. My hands tingled, hoping I would stop.

But I didn't stop. I had control now. I didn't want to give it up. I like having 's not much control you can own when you're dead. There's not much anything when you're dead. period.

Was this what Larry felt when Tate lit him on fire? Is this what Lorraine felt when she lit herself on fire? Was this what Ben's sisters felt when their mother lit them on fire?

All of a sudden, everything got cold. I shivered and finally closed the cap. I waited for the cooling sensation that would heal the burnt skin wounds. They came after a couple of minutes. Along with them, all the pain and guilt rushed back.

When people die, their characteristics get... well... "enhanced." Hayden got hornier and madder. Tate turned into a bigger psychopath. Chad cares more about his house and Nora cares more about her baby. Charles gets more into drugs and surgery. Beau turned more innocent. Liz is more into gossip. Moira became a mother figure while also becoming the seductive mistress. And well i became...I don't know. I'm more pathetic? More naive? Bitchier? No, I've been worrying more. I worry about things that will happen and things that won't happen. I start worrying about everything to a point where I get a mental breakdown. THen I worry about my mental breakdown...How insane is that?

I looked at the lighter with my reflection staring back at me. This is what a girl with control should look like. I liked this control. I wanted more. I need more! I rushed upstairs into Tate's secret corner. The corner of Violet's room where he hid to stare at her. Pathetic.

Towards the corner of his space was a bag. Yup, the same half empty bag I've seen before. It looks as if it hasn't been touched in a while.

Violet made him stop. She did what I could never do.

I grabbed the bag and headed straight to the living room. oN the table I spread the white powder evenly. My head bent over, my nose taking in the cocaine. At first I felt nothing. Then a wave of pleasure went through my body. My veins ached and tingled at the same time. More power. This was great.

I looked at the white mess I've just made. Yes. This was great!


	19. Chapter 19

2010-

It's almost Christmas. Well...two more weeks. Everyone was in the holiday mood. Liz and I would giddily help Chad and Patrick decorate while Moira made us eggnog. Every now and then I would sneak away from the group and go into my room for my own little present.

There, my burning and drug addiction continued. Tate caught me once after wondering where his cocaine has gone. I threatened him. If he told anyone about what he saw, I'll tell Violet everything. _everything_

Today the group was in the living room while I excused myself to use the bathroom. But I wasn't in the bathroom...I was in my room. I knew that I had to be quick but the closer the holidays came, the worse I felt. Watching everyone being so happy sucked ass.

The baby should be born any day now. All the residents planned ways to steal the new baby. The baby gave them hope. At least it gave Chad and Patrick hope. Tons. Of. Hope. They've never been in a better place...relationship wise.

Tate and Violet are happier than ever. I don't want to talk about them though.

Hayden was fucking Travis who Liz was _seriously_ crushing on. "It's like we're meant to be! The Black Dahlia? The Boy Dahlia? SOULMATES!" she would always shriek in my ears.

I finished my cocaine "ritual" and brushed off my nose. I could hear giggles and smiles echoing from upstairs. After wiping off any signs of "drug addict" from my face I joined the rest of the group with their chuckles and smiles. They were all happy. Every single one of them. But I knew the truth. Happiness never lasts. Moira called it, "temporary happiness" or "short termed happiness." It was for the naive. The dumb. The clueless. But then again, they're happier right now than I'll ever be.

*knock*

Someone was banging on the front door. Everyone froze. No one has done that in a while. We all vanished. Everyone except for Hayden. She was bold enough to go and answer it. Wait. No. She was crazy enough.

The door opened revealing Shawn from Halloween along with two other guys equally hot. As if there was a magnetic force, I was drawn to the boys and their muscular...everythings.

"What do you want?" Hayden asked annoyed. Shouldn't she be nicer to them? I mean she's a crazy slut, shouldn't she be trying to suck their dicks by now?

The group of boys looked at each other, unsure which one should speak up. Shawn stepped in front- or rather he was pushed. "Uhm. During Halloween some girls stole our car? We don't know much about them but we met them right in front of this house. They said they were Delta Gammas but we went to ask the DG's and they didn't know who we were talking about. We were wondering if they live here? Or whatever?"

Oh my god. Liz and I stole their car. Did we ever return it? Probably not. We were probably too high off of all the ghost perks. I walked closer listening in on the conversation.

"Okay. No clue what you're talking about and unless you're going to help me ruin my ex's life I really don't care at all." With that Hayden slammed the door in their faces. She turned around and continued her way to Nora. They were scheming together to steal Vivien's baby.

I shook my head as I past them. "Goddammit Nora I know you miss your baby. But don't you see? We're going to get him back!" Hayden was like Pandora's box. She's so persuasive but she turns into hell once you get tempted.

I walked into the basement, where I heard a bunch of shuffling. Who could it have been? Well who else? Only Tate would sneak around the basement like this.

"Tate?" My voice echoed in the empty room. A bit of muffling and three figures emerged from the shadows. Shawn led the group.

"Ahh! See. She exists? I wasn't making it up!" He gestured towards me.

"You said she was a blonde...she's obviously not!" The second figure spoke. He brushed his dark hair from his face and continued, "You were really drunk that night. Are you sure that you didn't just lose your car somewhere?"

Shawn walked closer to me, "You don't just lose a car! Plus I was not that drunk! If anything this chick was the drunk one."

"This chick?" I laughed, "Are you talking about me?"

The third figure started yelling, "Yeah You! You stole his car! Like what gives bro?"

"And lied about being Greek? Like what the fuck man!" The second figure nodded along.

"Well, _bro_. Like you said I'm not blonde. Obviously I'm not the girl you're looking for." I held the tips of my brunette hair in the air.

The two boys shrugged looking at Shawn, unsure of what to do next. Shawn brushed them off. "Uhm. Prove it then. Prove that you aren't her."

"Fine! How do I prove myself? What's the girls name?" I chuckled a bit on the inside. Thank God I never told him my name.

Shawn paused a little, "Uh-uhm. She never told me."

"What the hell bro? What do you mean you don't know her name?" The tan boy walked forward.

"Well she never told me!" Shawn looked around guiltily.

"I call bullshit." I leaned forward towards him, "I don't recognize you one bit." I let a smirk escape my mouth, willingly.

"Jesus Shawn! You made us sneak into someone's house for this?" Tan Man answered.

"God! I should have known that you made it up. You get really fucked up when you drink." The other boy answered, shaking his bald head around.

"Yeah! Like really fucked up!" Tan Man nodded along.

Shawn held his hands in the air, "No! No! Stop! I can prove that it's her!"

I grinned, "How exactly will you do that?"

I watched as he stumbled around for an idea, "Uh. Uh take off your shirt!"

Tan Man scoffed in the background. "SHawn! This isn't the time for boobs!"

Baldie turned to him, "What? It's always the time for boobs."

I scanned him carefully, "Why should I take off my shirt?"

Shawn leaned backwards, his deep voice cooing. "That girl that stole my car? She had a birthmark right below her bra."

I paused. Since when did I have a birthmark there? My mind became fuzzy but I chose to ignore it. I studied SHawn's face. He was lying. I could totally see it. "I call bluff."

"Take off your shirt and we'll find out."

His face was turning red. All the signs of a bad poker face. I looked over and all of a sudden his frat friends have also inched their way over. Probably at the topic of boobs. "Fine. But when you find out that I'm not your mystery girl...You guys better get out of this house."

"Deal." They said almost simultaneously. Almost. Shawn's words lingered on the tip of his tongue while Baldie rushed his.

My hands traced its way down my shirt. Part of me was nervous. What if he was right? I never even thought that i had a birthmark.

Oh well. I'm dead. What do I have to lose? If I do have one I can just vanish and run away. I pulled my shirt past my thigh- past my waist- past my belly button-

"Laney!" My head turned backwards, startled. It was Tate. I quickly dropped my shirt back down.

"Oh Come ON!" Baldie exclaimed.

"LAney! What the hell are you doing?" Tate walked over.

I shrugged. "You have your fun. I have mine." I tried to be casual around Tate. 'He has a girlfriend. You guys are over' I tried telling my brain, 'also. He's a monster.'

"Stripping in front of strangers?" Tate cocked his head to the side, "That's cute."

"Pushing your girlfriend to suicide?" I mirrored Tate's movement, "That's cute." I watched as his facial expression changed. He stood upright staring down at me. I stared back, but casually. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shawn, Tan Man, and Baldie watching silently.

Tate's facial expressions stiffened. He was getting mad. I took a step back, unsure of what he was going to do next. He turned his attention away from me and towards the group of boys. "You guys need to get out before I blow your brains out." His voice came out dark, scary. His eyes were pitch black again. I inched nervously away from him.

"He's not kidding. He will literally kill you." My voice came out shaking. Tan Man and Baldie ran away quickly but Shawn stayed.

"He's not going to kill anyone. Now tell me, where's my car? My dad's going to be pissed if I don't get it back."

"Yeah, well, unless you care for a bullet through your head, you need to leave." I glanced back at Tate who's face was red. My hands landed on Shawn, shoving him away. But because I'm so weak, he didn't even budge.

Instead Shawn was staring at Tate who was literally trembling with anger,"What's wrong man?"

Tate just stood there, his hand shifting behind him. From his pocket he pulled out Chad's gun. Tate swung it around, pointing it at Shawn.

"Dude, calm down bro. I'm just here to take back what's mine." Shawn raised his hands above his head.

Nervously, I stepped towards Tate. "Tate? Tate!" I called his name calmly. He was listening. His grip around the gun was tightening. "What the HELL TATE?" I yelled. He didn't even look down. This wasn't Tate. I mean, this couldn't be Tate. This was someone, or something else. Something with a force as powerful as this. And it was scary as hell.

BUt what if this was Tate? I mean he killed me once already. He was so casual when he killed me. Sure, yeah he apologized, but that was after. That was after the deed was done.

I shook my head, this wasn't the time for thinking. This was a time for stopping Tate before he kills another innocent victim.

"Tate. Tate. Listen to me." I looked at him, "You don't have to do this."

Shawn was talking behind me, "Yeah man. I've done nothing to you."

Tate looked amused now. He turned the gun towards me. My eyes widened. Was I supposed to be scared or relieved? I should be relieved...I mean Shawn can escape now. I'm a ghost, I can't die if I wanted to. My hands gestured for Shawn to leave. SHawn, who looked scared as hell, hesitated.

I looked back at Tate. He was smiling, almost laughing. "Tate. Come on. Please don't do this!" But at this point I didn't really care. Ever since I started burning myself, I didn't feel pain as much as I used to. A bullet might even be good for me. But I would never do it. Same reason I don't cut. Too much blood. Blood=getting noticed. That's the last thing I want right now.

Tate was still grinning, "I didn't mean for her to die, you know." He started to laugh, "I wanted to save her." He laughed so hard the grip on his gun was shaking,"But she still died."

I nodded, "I know. I shouldn't have said that. I know. I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it?"

Tate stopped laughing. His face was bright red. His eyes pitch black. "FORGET ABOUT IT? NO! I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT IT! I CAN NEVER FORGET ABOUT IT!"

I heard a gun click and closed my eyes. I was ready for this. Ready for the bullet. But the bullet never came. Instead, something warm splashed against my body. I opened my eyes. Shawn was in front of me. "No. No. No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I yelled getting to his body. The bullet mark was clear. I looked around the room. "TATE! YOU FUCKING COWARD!" But he wasn't there.

In the big empty basement, I was alone, with Shawn's dead body.

...

...

Patrick and Chad helped me move his body onto my mattress. I sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up. He was taking a longer time than anyone else. I've been patting his forehead with wet towels, hoping to wake him up sooner. Why wasn't he waking up?

It's been at least an hour since his death. Sitting by him has become tiring. My mind would want to drift to sleep every now and then. Suddenly I heard a gasp for breath. Shawn sat up, rubbing his eyes, rolling his neck.

"Where am I?"

Congratulations! You're dead! Welcome to Murder House! Have fun in Hell! What was I supposed to say? No one in Murder House has ever died this way. Died to save someone else? Shawn died to save me! An already dead girl. God I felt bad.

"You're in Murder House. You're a ghost now." my voice shattered through my thoughts.

...

...

A week has passed since Shawn's death. He had a hard time getting used to the whole "ghost" thing, but who didn't? All the other residents liked Shawn, especially hearing how he died a hero.

I've told Shawn everything that has happened to me. He's been so understanding. More understanding than Tate. Well, sort of. Shawn was still mad at me for stealing his dad's car.

The same day that Shawn died, Vivien gave birth. I was too preoccupied with Shawn to even notice. After giving birth to a dead baby and an antichrist, Vivien died.

Violet found out about Tate's treacherous past after thinking she "banished" Chad and Patrick forever. Violet and Tate broke up.

Ben hung himself a couple days after. Wait no. It looked like he hung himself but it was Hayden who hung him. Crazy bitch.

Constance took the freaky antichrist into her possession. T

he police came by two days ago collecting Ben and Vivien's body as well as finding Shawn's body. Constance got taken in for questioning...again.

And just like that, Chad and Patricks short termed happiness ended with Patrick telling Tate how much he hates being with Chad and Chad overhearing. Liz had to watch Hayden and Travis make out in the kitchen, would quietly cry to herself in the corner. Hayden never got her baby. Nora did but she couldn't even raise him. Violet and Tate's relationship morphed into a game of cat and mouse. Tate chasing Violet and Violet running away.

Shawn and I were in the living room now. I was wrapped in his arms. His big muscular arms.

"Christmas is coming soon."

"Yeah." He paused, "Back at the frat house, we would have a Hoe Hoe Hoe contest." Shawn laughed reminiscing about his past life.

Silence. What was I supposed to say? Sorry you're dead because of me? I was sorry. I've been expressing it nonstop. I looked up at him.

"Don't give me that look. I know that look! My death isn't your fault okay?" I nodded along still not believing him."Oh come on." Shawn leaned down cupping my face in his hands, "It was my choice."

I kissed him, "Why did you do it?"

He looked down at me, confused, "Do what?"

"Jump in front of me? You could have ran. You would have lived."

Shawn clung on to me tighter, "But I didn't. And guess what? It's behind us now."

_Us. He said us!_

"Us huh?" I watched as Shawn's face turned red.

"What? I didn't say...that."

I let out a laugh, "Okay."

"Oh my god, Stop It Jesus!" Violet appeared sitting in the living room. Ignorant bitch. Ignorant bitch. Ignorant bitch. If I wasn't wrong, Tate must have been secretly following her.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"I have shit to deal with and you guys are being obnoxious." She crossed her arms looking

I laughed, "Oh. I'm sorry. You have shit to deal with. Yeah. Okay." I stood up, "News flash. Everyone has shit to deal with. Everyone in this fucking house has shit to deal."

Violet took a step forward, "I doubt you have any real problems...What's wrong? Daddy won't pay for another dress?" Ha no. But your dad did kill me.

"My dad left after I died. He left after I was murdered! Now let's think. Who could have possibly murdered me?" I put a finger up to my chin.

I was about to continue when Tate appeared before me. "Laney. Don't!"

Shawn cringed at the sight of his murderer. I crossed my arms like Violet, "Why? Because she's been such an angel to me. Oh and you've been darling! Really! Tate, you've been so dear! Killing Shawn and all." Shawn chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Tate ruined my whole family! I have it way worse than you! What? he killed your little guy friend? MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD." Violet snarled. Was this some sick contest to her?

I rolled my eyes, "If anything, your dad ruined your so called family."

"Don't bring my dad into this."

"You talked about your family first."

Violet stumbled backwards, "Why are you being so mean to me? Why are you being so mean to my family?"

I started yelling. I was being mean? I was minding my own business before she came in. She was looking for it. "YOU CAME IN HERE YOURSELF! YOU BROUGHT YOUR FAMILY INTO THIS YOURSELF!"

"Stop Yelling At Her!" Tate screamed, his face covered in tears.

Shawn finally stood up putting his arm around me, "Let's go. This is pathetic. Emo Fucks complain about society all the time. It's...like I said...pathetic." I nodded along and made our way into the kitchen.

The sound of scruffling followed us. "What do you mean emo fucks? I'm not emo."

I giggled, "Suicide? That's about as emo as it gets."

"I killed myself because-"

"BEcause of what? Because you were tired of living? Do you know what I would do to be alive again? BUt your fucking dad made that impossible for me, huh?"

Violet fumbled around, "What?"

I paused, realizing what I just said. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"No." Violet took a step forward, "What about my dad?"

I looked towards Shawn. He shook his head. I knew what that meant. "We have to go. It's nothing. Really."

"Yeah. Don't think too much of it." Shawn turned with me.

"It's not nothing! It involves me!"

"Ignore her." Shawn's voiced oozed into my ear.

I grinned at him.

The both of us walked away. Christmas was coming. A new family was moving in today. But nothing really mattered. It's been a week, but it's been the best week of my life. Well, my after life.

Violet's voice echoed behind us. We distanced ourselves away from her smiling. Truly smiling.

Shawn was good.

No. Shawn was great!

Shawn was smart

Shawn was nice

Shawn was giving

Shawn was funny

Shawn was safe

Shawn was...Shawn was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

2011-

I hate Steven. Steven is a disgusting pig. He is far from perfect. I hate everything about him. I hate him so much. God. I hate Steven.

"So now you have two guys to avoid in this house?" Chad sat across from me.

"Three. I get major migraines near Ben."

"Ah. All three exes living in the same house as you."

I clamped my hands together. "Lucky me."

"And what about our little Violet?"

"She still lives here?"

"She's dead...she's stuck here."

"Oh right. Almost forgot." I laughed nervously.

"Speaking of the devil..." Chad tapped his knee. I swung my head around. There she was. With him. Violet and Steven. My Steven.

"Oh god." I grunted. "I think I might just throw up."

"What does he even see in that brat?"

I shrugged.

"Do you think he's told her?"

"Told her what?"

"About Ben?"

I paused. Did he? Would he? Wouldn't that be crossing the line? I mean...that's personal. "I...I don't know."

"Well do you think he did?"

"I don't know! I don't want to think about it!" I was yelling.

"Laney?" I heard Steven behind me. I turned around.

"Hey." I was panting nervously.

He was walking towards Chad and I. Violet was by his side.

"Laney. I haven't seen you since-"

"Yeah. That's the whole point of avoiding you."

That created an awkward silence. Violet stared nervously at Steven. Steven was staring nervously at me. I was glaring back at Steven. "Uh- Laney. Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I crossed my arms. "No thanks."

"Come on. I just need to talk to you...about things."

I looked at Chad. He gave me one of "those looks." I winced a little and turned back to Steven. "Yeah. Sure. Fine."

We walked separately into the office with an awkward gap between us. "Hey." Steven stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up an Hurry up." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I get why you are mad but I want you to see what happened from my perspective."

"Your perspective? You had sex with Violet! In what world is that okay?"

"But it was a mistake! I didn't feel anything for her. The whole entire time I was thinking about you."

"Bull shit!"

"Laney! I like you! Not her! For gods sakes I died for you!"

"I didn't ask for you to die. I told you to run."

"But I'm dead."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Steven shifted to one side.

"Are you trying to blame me for your death?"

I watched as he shook his head. "No- no. I didn't mean that."

"No. You think it's my fault! You think I'm the reason you're dead!" My face was turning red. I was getting mad. I needed to get out of here. Before something bad happens. My hands were shaking.

"I know that I died on my own terms but if it wasn't for you and your stupid questions I wouldn't be dead!"

I took a deep breath of air. "I need to get out of here." I nodded along, agreeing with my own decision.

"No don't leave. We still need to talk."

I wasn't listening. I was just shaking. "I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here." I kept repeating over and over to myself. My vision began turning blurry. I stumbled out of the room. My brain wasn't functioning normally. Everything seemed so fuzzy. All I could think of right now was my lighter. It wasn't like any addiction kind of thing. I can stop burning myself any time I want. I just needed it...especially now.

My steps became faster and faster. At least I think I was walking faster. I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that I kept walking and walking until I accidentally bumped into something. Or someone. I looked up. My vision was hazy. All I saw was a striped shirt. No...it was a sweater. I looked up. I couldn't see anything else. Only one thing stuck out to me. A pair of pitch black eyes. Pitch black...like coal...charcoal.

"Are you okay?" It was a familiar voice. I couldn't make out who's voice it was.

"I need to get out of here..." i kept muttering. I felt tears streaming down my face. I just wanted my lighter. I need my lighter right now.

I felt the grip tighten around my arm. "Laney! Laney! Are you okay?" I ignored the voice. I just kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"LANEY! LANEY! ARE YOU OKAY?" The voice was getting louder. I felt the grip move upward towards my shoulders. Yeah. They were firmly on my shoulders. "Laney. I need you to snap out of it. Laney. Come on!"

And then suddenly, as if something took over my brain, I snapped back to reality. Everything sounded clear again. Everything looked clear too. I lifted my head up, finally relaxed. It didn't last too long though...because my eyes met the mystery person who had his hands gripped tightly around me.

"Tate?"


End file.
